Epreuves !
by Mzak
Summary: Izumi a un étrange comportement et rentre couvert d'hématomes. Takamiya cherche à percer le mystère...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Takamiya posa le plateau sur la table basse et entrepris de servir le thé à ses invités. Discrètement Naoya se servit un sucre sous le regard attendre de son compagnon et meilleur ami de Takamiya. Kiichi quand à lui pouffa dans son coin en apercevant le comportement de son frère, décidement Naoya avait changé beaucoup de chose en Reiji et reçut le regard reprobateur de son compagnon et garde du corps Haruomi. Kiichi lui fit son plus beau sourire, taquin comme toujours.

Takamiya soupira pour lui-même, un seule personne manquant à ce petit comité : son cher et tendre Izumi. Takamiya regarda l'horloge, il avait plus de deux heures de retard. Pourtant le matin même, il lui avait rappelé qu'il organisait un petit repas avec ses amis les plus proches. Cela n'avait pas sembler réjouir son compagnon qui n'aimait pas étaler au grand jour sa relation avec lui mais avait tout de même accepter. Izumi n'avait pas pour habitude d'être en retard et il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Soudain il entendit la clé dans la serrure, son amant rentrait et l'angoisse de Takamiya retomba d'un coup. Il entendit Izumi se déchausser dans l'entrée mais lorsqu'il le vit pénétrer dans le salon son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et son visage était salement amoché.

Sa tasse de thé tomba au sol et il se précipita sur son jeune amant. Sa tempe était ouverte et le sang avait coulé jusque sur le T-shirt du jeune garçon. Sa lèvre supérieur était rouge et gonflée et son oeil droit promettait un magnifique oeil au beurre noir demain matin.

" Qui t'a fait ça ! Cria-t-il en saisissant son visage d'un main perdant du même coup le contrôle de sa voix. "

A sa grande surprise, Izumi eut un mouvement de recul et se dégagea rapidement puis il détourna le regard.

" Une simple bagarre au lycée, marmonna-t-il, rien de plus. "

Soudain il remarqua qu'il était le centre de l'attention général et rougit devant leur regard intrigués et inquiets des invités, même Aoé fronçait les sourcils voyant bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il secoua les mains essayant de se justifier.

" Ce n'est rien, répéta-t-il, rien du tout."

Voyant Takamiya revenir avec une trousse à pharmacie, il s'éloigna de lui et dit d'un ton morne : " Je vais prendre une douche, commencez le repas sans moi, je vous ai fait déjà trop attendre."

S'esquivant habilement, Izumi laissa son amant surpris. Il grimpa rapidement les escaliers et s'enferma dans la salle de bain où il se fit rapidement couler un bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, son amant frappa doucement à la porte.

" Izumi ouvre s'il te plait...

_Takamiya, tu....

_Je ne ferais rien je te le promets mais il faut arrêter le saignement. "

Dans un soupir, Izumi déverrouilla la porte, il n'avait pas peur que son amant tente quelque chose, il connaissait trop bien Takamiya pour ça. Non, il ne voulait juste pas qu'il voit les marques violacées sur son corps.

" Attends que je sois dans le bain pour entrer ! Cria-t-il. "

Malgré lui Takamiya sourit. Le caractère de son amant refaisait surface. Il entendit les clapotis de l'eau et estima que Izumi était dans la baignoire. Il entra dans la pièce. Izumi détendait ses muscles noués dans l'eau. Il l'avait assez remplis d'huile pour bain que la mousse recouvrait entièrement son corps meurtris.

Le plus vieux s'approcha et glissa une main dans les cheveux de son amant. Izumi leva les yeux vers lui et lui offrit un regard fatigué.

" Je suis désolé Takamiya, je sais que ce repas te tenait à coeur et j'ai tout gaché.

_Ce n'est qu'un repas et on remettra ça, tout le monde est rentré chez soi.

_Quoi ! Mais ce n'était pas la peine vraiment, je...

_Ton bien-être compte plus à mes yeux, dit-il tendrement en lui caressant le cheveux, et ils ont tous compris que nous avions besoins d'être seuls.

_Hum..."

Takamiya contempla un instant son jeune partenaire qui venait de s'endormir. Des rides d'inquiétude se formaient sur son front : Izumi semblait réellement mal en point. Il aurait peut-être du demander à Kiichi de rester. Il désinfecta rapidement sa coupure à la tempe et posa quelques strips pour resserrer la plaie : elle ne semblait pas aussi importante qu'il l'avait crut au départ.

Puis vidant le bain, il rinça à l'eau clair le corps de son compagnon. La surprise fut telle, qu'il se figea dans ses mouvements. Izumi était couvert de bleus. Certains étaient réçents et sûrement du à cette nuit mais il pouvait clairement constater que d'autres hématomes étaient bien plus vieux datant d'une semaine, deux tout au plus. Takamiya compris alors pourquoi son amant se refusait à lui depuis quelques jours. Il avait mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue et du stress des examens.

Il secoua la tête de mécontentement et se blama lui-même : il aurait du remarquer l'étrange comportement du jeune homme : ses absences, ses regards vides, ses sourires fatigués. Il passait également beaucoup plus de temps chez lui, sans doute pour éviter qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux.

Takamiya sécha entièrement le corps du jeune garçon et lui passa un pygama. Il l'allongea ensuite tendrement dans le lit. Quelques instant plus tard, il le rejoint mais mis beaucoup plus de temps à trouver le sommeil.

.................

Lorsqu'Izumi se reveilla, il mit quelques temps à se rendre d'où il était. Il avait été sortis du bain et changé. Son amant dormait à ses côtés. Non ! Impossible ! Takamiya avait donc du voir ses... Le jeune homme secoua la tête et faillit pleurer de dépit : lui qui avait pris tellement de précaution pour que son amant ne le remarque pas. Il s'était stupidement endormit dans son bain.

Doucement, il déplaça son corps vers le bord du lit. Se faisait, il sentit presque ses muscles craquer de mécontentement. Il avait vraiment pris cher hier soir. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et étira ses muscles noués puis entrant de la dressing du traducteur, il s'habilla rapidement. Izumi laissait toujours quelques habits de rechange chez Takamiya, juste au cas où. Puis prenant rapidement un en-cas dans le frigo, il sortit silencieusement de l'appartement de son amant.

L'air frais du matin sur son visage lui fit le plus grand bien. On était dimanche et Izumi sourit en pensant qu'il aurait toute la journée pour se détendre. Les passants le lorgnaient bizarrement sûrement à cause de ses bleus. Le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa pas. Néanmoins, sa bonne humeur retomba bien vite lorsqu'il songea que habituellement il passait ses dimanches en compagnie de Takamiya. Mais il était la dernière personne qu'Izumi avait envie de voir pour l'instant. Il ne savait pas quel visage lui montrer. Izumi se tortura les méninges en essayant de se mettre à la place de son amant. Comment réagirait-il ? Lui poserait-il des questions ? C'était un adulte au final.

Après plusieurs heures passées dans un café à se torturer l'esprit, Izumi se leva si brutalement qu'il fit sursauter la serveuse. Une nouvelle résolution peignait son visage. Payant précipitamment ses consommations, il se rendit rapidement à l'appartement de Takamiya. Il savait qu'il souffrait de son absence et Izumi n'arrivait plus à supporter d'être loin de l'être qui lui était si cher. Advienne que pourra, il verra bien comment réagira Takamiya.

Il ouvrit brutalement la porte d'entrée et pénétra d'un pas vif dans l'appartement de Takamiya. Il était assis sur le sofa et releva lentement les yeux sur lui. Un sourire élargit sa figure et comme une étrange lumière sembla éclairer ses traits tirés.

Il tendit les bras vers lui et Izumi en cet instant ne se posa plus aucune question. En réalité son esprit était incapable de fonctionner et son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il courut presque se réfugier entre ses bras réconfortant . Takamiya poussa un soupir de soulagement et baisa sa chevelure brune.

" Je savais que tu reviendrais entre mes bras mon amour, murmura-t-il. "

Izumi lui répondit par un son inintelligible et enfouis son visage au creux de son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, assez pour qu'Izumi s'endorme un instant. Lorsqu'il se reveilla, ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé leur position et le jeune se pelotonna encore plus contre son amant. Le sentant réveillé, Takamiya resista à la tentation de lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Son coeur brûlait de savoir qui avait mit son Izumi dans cet état mais son partenaire ne semblait pas vouloir engager la conversation sur ce terrain là se dit-il en sentant les lèvres timides d'Izumi parcourir son cou.

Bah ! Pensa Izumi, Takamiya avait déjà vu son corps. Et il en avait tellement envie. Avec toute la douceur dont il put faire preuve, Takamiya souleva le garçon dans ses bras et le transporta jusqu'à la chambre. Le visage d'Izumi était toujours enfouit au creux de son cou. Comment avait-il pu lui faire des avances ? De lui même ? Il aurait voulu se cacher dans un trou. Mais son envie était trop forte. Il voulait ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué pendant ces deux semaines. Il voulait que Takamiya parcourt son corps de ses mains expérimentées.

Et c'est ce que son amant fit. Désabillant avec précaution le jeune homme, il fit glisser une main experte entre les cuisses d'Izumi. Celui se cambra lorsqu'il sentit une vague de plaisir envahir ses reins. Saisissant son sexe d'une main et introduisant ses doigts dans son intimité, il le fit venir presque instantanement. Dans un râle de plaisir, Izumi cacha son visage tuméfié entre ses mains.

Les lèvres de Takamiya continuait de l'explorer, s'arrêtant de tant à autre sur un hématome : léchant, soufflant doucement dessus un air frais, il faisait ressentir à Izumi des sensations nouvelles. Sa peau frissonna et le corps du jeune homme se gondola sous lui. Gémissant son plaisir, Izumi souleva les hanches et invita Takamiya entre ses cuisses.

Celui-ci crut que son coeur s'arrêtait. De voir son compagnon le reclamer sans aucune retenue lui procurait une joie intense. Son désir monta d'un cran mais pensant au corps meurtris du plus jeune, il refrena son désir et le pénétra lentement. Le laissant s'habituer à lui, il lui fit doucement l'amour. Les deux semaines d'abstinence se faisaient sentir et rapidement les deux amants coordonnèrent leur mouvement, intensifiant le rythme pour enfin laisser eclater leur jouissance.

Haletant, Izumi enlaça son compagnon et de nouveau se cala tout contre lui. Takamiya bien trop heureux de cette proximité ne broncha pas, mais des rides d'inquiétude se formaient sur son front. Le caractère de son partenaire changeait : il devenait bien plus calin qu'avant, plus sensible aussi. Tout ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Mais tout comme son amant, leurs ébats l'avait fatigué, et il sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

**Alors verdict... ! j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à écrire sur love mode que sur ViewFinder. Etrange non ?**

**Le chapitre 2 sera un peu plus long à venir "Disparition" étant la priorité. Je vous laisse faire vos pronostiques, je me laisserais peut-être influencée...^^**

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes :**_ Voila un chapitre qui a eut le mérite de me donner du mal. Il est un peu cours mais je voulais le terminer ainsi pour que la suite soit plus facile. Désolée donc de ce retard et je vous demande humblement de me pardonner. Sachez toutefois que je terminerais toutes les fics que j'ai en cours. Ayant été et étant toujours aujourd'hui lectrice, je connais parfaitement la deception que l'on peut ressentir devant une fic abandonnée et je ne vous ferais pas cet affront. Place au texte..._

Chapitre 2

Lorsque Takamiya se reveilla ce matin, il était seul dans le lit, une nouvelle fois. Il soupira et regarda l'oreiller de son compagnon, déçu malgré lui qu'Izumi ne soit plus là. Il avait fuit, refusant de donner une explication à son amant. Takamiya quand à lui avait déjà les idées plus claires que la veille. C'est sous la douche qu'il prit la décision d'aller rendre visite à la mère d'Izumi.

Ce n'était pas forcement une bonne idée en soit. Il savait que si son amant l'apprenait, il encourrait le risque de reveiller un volcan. Mais à présent Takamiya ne s'en souciait plus. Izumi pouvait hurler, crier, bouder... Son amant savait exactement comment le faire taire. Un sourire de pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Non ! Se reprit-il, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ses choses là."

De plus se dit Takamiya, la situation exigeait qu'il fasse quelques recherches. Son compagnon de vie lui cachait des choses graves et même si cela n'interféraient pas de leur vie de couple, le trentenaire sentait qu'Izumi n'allait pas bien, autant physiquement que mentalement.

C'est ainsi qu'à deux heures de l'après de midi, il se retrouva chez la mère d'Izumi.

A son entrée à l'université, Izumi et elle avait discuté de sa relation avec lui. La femme vouait presque un culte à Takamiya d'avoir ramené son fils sain et sauf chez lui alors qu'il s'était évanouis (par sa faute !), c'est pourquoi elle ne fit pas grand cas de son homosexualité. Elle vivait parfaitement bien avec son époque et était ouverte d'esprit. Non ce qui l'avait dérangé le plus c'était la différence d'âge des deux hommes.

Elle en avait fait part à son fils qui s'était empressé de ramener son 'homme' à la maison pour dîner. Sa mère avait pu par ses propres yeux constater qu'Izumi ne s'était pas engager sur un coup de tête et que Takamiya était plus que sérieux dans le choix de ses partenaires.

Le mère d'Izumi se toucha une joue rosit et regarda le compagnon de son fils siroter son thé, assis en face d'elle. Ils allaient tellement bien ensemble qu'elle en avait été presque jalouse.

"Enfin, se dit-elle silencieusement, mon mari me manque moi !"

Puis remarquant le regard insistant de l'homme en face d'elle, elle se décida à rompre le silence.

"Takamiya vous m'honorez de votre visite mais puis-je en connaître la raison ?"

L'homme sembla embarrassé un instant puis sembla se reprendre. Son regard accrocha celui de la femme en face de lui et commença.

" Je suis inquiet pour Izumi."

Elle releva un sourcil mais le laissa poursuivre.

" Eh bien... ses derniers temps, son caractère a changé. Il rentre de l'université couvert de bleus en pretextant une bagarre avec ses compagnons. Je...

_ Je pense comme vous, me coup-t-elle, ses derniers temps il est plus qu'irritable son caractère ne fait qu'empirer."

Takamiya hocha la tête, gardant pour lui le fait qu'en sa présence Izumi était plus calin qu'énervé. Sa mère poursuivit hésitante.

" Pour tout vous avouer.... Je pensais que cela venait d'une dispute entre vous. Je ne m'en suis donc pas mêler."

Takamiya sourit et le regard des deux adultes se fit complices. Il aimait décidement beaucoup la mère d'Izumi pour sa délicatesse. Elle savait rester discrète. Il reprit.

" Je..."

La sonnerie du téléphone le coupa dans sa phrase et la mère d'Izumi s'excusa en allant le chercher. Takamiya reprit sa tasse et but une gorgée de son thé néanmoins, il prêta l'oreille aux cris de la femme.

" Quoi ! Renvoyé ! Comment est-ce arrivé ? Je... Oui. J'arrive immédiatement."

Elle raccrocha séchement et retourna dans le salon. Takamiya l'attendait debout, la mine sombre.

" Izumi a été renvoyé de l'université pour deux mois, expliqua-t-elle, une bagarre semble-t-il."

Takamiya soupira, un léger tremblement laissait apparaitre son inquiétude.

" Je vous accompagne."

.................

Alors que la mère d'Izumi s'entretenait avec le directeur dans son bureau, Takamiya partit en quête de l'infirmerie. Deux jeunes filles le rouge aux joues d'avoir été accosté par un si bel homme lui indiquèrent son emplacement. Il n'eut aucun mal à la trouver et pénétra sans attendre dans la salle.

Une infirmière le conduisit jusqu'à son amant assit sur son lit. Le jeune homme releva les yeux. Son regard n'exprimait même pas la surprise de le voir là. Comme harassé par une fatigue immense, Izumi se leva et s'approcha de son compagnon. Il lui prit la taille et se refugia dans ses bras.

" Ramène moi à la maison Katsura, murmura-t-il, je suis fatigué."

Son compagnon sentit que ce n'était pas le moment de lui demander des explications, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'Izumi l'appelait par son prénom. Il le saisit par les épaules et le guida jusqu'à la sortie.

Aveugle pour une fois aux regards sur eux, Izumi se laissa guider par son partenaire jusqu'au bureau du directeur, main dans la main. Lui qui avait toujours été si désireux de cacher sa relation amoureuse du regard des autres, s'affichait clairement avec Takamiya : son ainé de plusieurs années.

" Izumi... peut-être devrait tu... Enfin je veux dire...ma main.

_ Non

_ Izumi.

_ J'ai...envie de te tenir la main. Tu me fais toujours tout un plat pour ça. Et maintenant que j'accepte tu ne veux plus.

_ Je ne tiens pas à rendre ta vie à l'université encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'ait déjà."

Izumi haussa les épaules tout en resserrant sa prise. Takamiya soupira et leva les yeux sur sa mère qui sortait du bureau. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sévère sur son fils et attaqua :

" Enfin Izumi ! Qu'est ce qui te passe par la tête ? Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de te battre avec tes camarades ?

_ Ce ne sont pas...

_Ton directeur m'a informé que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait.

_ Je...

_ Et depuis quand tu sèches les cours ?!, le coupa-t-elle sourde à toutes ses tentatives pour s'expliquer, tu te rends comptes de ce que tu fais ?"

Elle le saisit par l'épaule et le secoua durement.

" Tu es en train de gâcher ton avenir, mon fils !"

A cette remarque je remarquai le visage d'Izumi se contracter dans un spasme. Il se libéra de son étreinte dans un mouvement violent, lachant ma main par la même occasion.

" Mais fous moi la paix à la fin !, cracha-t-il tu me saoules avec tes questions !

_ Izumi..., intervint doucement Takamiya."

Le jeune homme remarqua l'imperceptible échange de regard entre Takamiya et sa mère et cela le rendit encore plus furieux. Depuis quand étaient-ils devenus si proches ? Enervé, fatigué à la fois, il serra sa machoire à s'en péter les dents. Tournant les talons, il s'enfuit rapidement dans les couloirs. Son partenaire soupira.

" Je le ramène.

_ Tenez moi au courant, demanda la mère, si la situation évolue.

_ Bien sur."

Takamiya retrouva Izumi marchant lentement le long d'un laissa sa voiture rouler à la même vitesse que ses pas et se pencha à la fenêtre ouverte.

" Monte, lança-t-il, je te ramène à la maison."

Izumi ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer mais la referma presque aussitôt. Il n'avait pas envie de se facher également avec Takamiya. Il grimpa rapidement et se laissa retomber lourdement sur le siège à côté de son partenaire. Le trajet se fit sans un bruit. Le silence aurait pu être gênant mais ce n'était pas le cas. Takamiya voulait laisser le jeune homme seul avaec ses reflexions.

Arrivés à l'appartement, Izumi se dirigea directement à la cuisine.

" Je vais faire du thé, proposa-t-il, tu en veux ?

_ Avec plaisir mon amour."

Izumi se retourna vivement sur Takamiya et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, ouvrit la bouche. Aucun son ne sortit mais son partenaire eut la satisfaction de voir apparaître des rougeurs sur le visage d'Izumi. Celui-ci grommela des mots inintelligibles et s'enferma dans la cuisine. Au bout d'un moment il en ressortit et déposa deux tasses fumantes sur la table basse. Takamiya le regarda faire, puis ouvrit les bras l'invitait par là même à venir s'installer sur ses genoux.

Encore une fois Izumi le surprit en acceptant. Son jeune amant se souda à son torse et enfonça son visage dans une des épaule musclé du traducteur.

Ca aurait été l'instant parfait pour tout lui dire, tout lui révéler. Mais Izumi n'arrivait pas à laisser sortir les mots de sa gorge. Il redoutait le moment où Takamiya serait au courant de son secret. Il avait peur, peur de sa réaction. Serait-il toujours là ? A ses côtés ? Quoi qu'il arrive ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes :** _Voila le chapitre 3 avec pas mal de retard vous m'en excuserez j'espère. Désolée, il se termine un peu en queue de poisson mais ce sont les charmes du suspense. Allez à plus et dites moi ce que vous en pensez..._

Chapitre 3

Takamiya enrageait dans sa cuisine, seul. Il était surtout en colère contre lui-même de ne pouvoir poser des questions à Izumi. Après sa dernière baston en date, son jeune amant s'était cloitré chez lui, refusant de retourner chez sa mère même pour dire bonjour.

Le traducteur aurait pu se réjouir de la situation : n'avoir Izumi que pour lui, mais il sentait un profond malaise chez le jeune homme. En plus de cela, il détestait avoir le rôle de l'intermédiaire. Comme Izumi refusait de répondre au téléphone, c'est lui qui donnait des nouvelles à sa famille.

Izumi prenait très mal le fait d'avoir été renvoyé de l'université jusqu'à la fin du semestre, l'obligeant par là à refaire une année complète.

Il passait énormement de temps dehors et Takamiya se demandait toujours ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour être aussi occupé ? Réglé comme une horloge, il disparaissait plusieurs heures chaque jours.

Takamiya renifla bruyamment de mécontentement en s'asseyant aux côtés de son compagnon dans le salon. Izumi avit les yeux dans le vide et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Le plus âgé le regarda, l'oeil sévère. Au moins, pensa-t-il, il s'est arrêté de se battre. Ses ecchymoses disparaissaient peu à peu.

Au bout d'un moment, ne supportant plus le silence qui s'était installé entre eux deux, Takamiya se rapprocha de son amant et lui souffla dans la nuque lui murmurant doucement au passage.

" Tu es bien dans la lune mon amour. Tu n'as pas touché à ton thé."

Izumi sursauta violemment, un mains sur le coeur et se retourna vers lui, près à l'envoyer bouler jusqu'au septième cercle des enfers. Mais sa colère retomba tout aussi rapidement qu'elle avait pris naissance, lorsqu'il aperçut le regard rongé par l'inquiétude de son amant.

" Ah ! J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, se justifia-t-il en saississant sa tasse, désolé Takamiya.

_ Ce n'est rien. Bois avant qu'il ne soit vraiment froid.

_ Oui."

Izumi la porta à ses lèvres et sirota lentement son thé devenu tiède. Il leva à nouveau les yeux sur lui et lui fit un petit sourire.

" Tu sembles inquiet Takamiya ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? "

Le traducteur faillit s'étouffer de surprise devant l'innocence de la question et releva des yeux exorbités sur son partenaire.

" Tu me demandes ce qui ne va pas, demanda-t-il avec virulence, tu... tu te rends compte de ce qui se passe depuis plusieurs mois ?"

Izumi se tassa sur son siège et baissa les yeux sans répondre.

" Que se passe-t-il Izumi ? S'écria Takamiya, Tu as changé, je m'inquiète pour toi Je..."

Le bruit de la tasse cassée sur le sol le coupa dans sa phrase. Izumi se tenait la tête des deux mains et se massait douloureusement les tempes.

" Ne cries pas, sanglota-t-il, s'il te plais ne crie pas Katsura."

Takamiya ne bougea pas. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne mourrait pas d'envie de serrer son amant dans ses bras mais il était tétanisé par les changement de comportement soudain de son compagnon et surtout, il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il voyait, peur de la petite trainée de sang qui s'écoulait de la narine de son amant. Voyant toujours son amant pleurer, Takamiya sortit de sa léthargie.

" Izumi ! Tu saignes !"

Cette simple phrase remit instantanement les idées en place au jeune homme. Ses larmes cessèrent aussitôt et il renifla essuyant de la main le sang de son visage. Presque horrifié par ce qu'il voyait, il bondit du canapé et se rua dans la salle de bains, Takamiya à sa suite.

" N'entres pas !"

La porte lui claqua au nez et il entendit le bruit du verrou. Il s'inquiéta encore plus en entendant le remue ménage fait à l'intérieur. Izumi vidait littéralement tous les placards et tiroirs de la salle de bains, totalement hystérique.

" Ca n'a pas marché ! Menteur ! Ça ne marche pas !

_ Quoi donc Izumi, s'écria Takamiya en tambourinant à la porte."

Izumi se retourna vers celle-ci croyant que Takamiya avait fini par la defoncer. Mais la porte tenait bon. Il fut soudain prit d'une violente douleur à la tête. Il s'effondra à genoux en gémissant.

" Je... je ne les trouve pas !

_ Izumi ouvre cette porte !"

La douleur était trop forte pour qu'il puisse faire le moindre mouvement. Il regarda la porte, desespéré de ne pouvoir faire le moindre geste. Il avait le crâne enserré dans un étau.

" Taka..."

La nausée le prit avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, violente et douloureuse. Le jeune homme s'arcboutait sur la baignoire ayant tout de même trouvé la force de vomir dedans. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, les spasmes étaient de plus en plus rapprochés quand soudain ils cessèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus. Il n'avait plus la force de tenir accroupit. Izumi lacha prise et se laissa tomber sur le carrelage.

Takamiya avait entendu son amant vomir violemment. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être derrière cette porte. Mon dieu mais que se passait-il ? Il en aurait pleuré de frustration. Il murmura alors le front posé contre le panneau de bois, comme une prière.

" Izumi ne m'abandonne pas... Izumi. Je n'ai que toi, mon amour..."

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il l'entendit tomber. Sans savoir s'il allait se briser l'épaule, il défonça la porte. Il était dans un tel état de stress qu'elle sortit de ses gonds à la première pousée. Il la retint juste à temps et le deposa sur le côté.

C'est alors qu'il le vit. Son amant, celui qu'il avait réussit à trouver après tant d'année, recroquevillé sur le sol froid. Le visage deformé par un rictus de douleur. Il se précipita sur lui et le serra dans ses bras. A son contact Izumi ouvrit à demi les yeux.

" Numéro...urgence...veste"

Takamiya avait saisit l'essentiel. Rapidement il souleva son compagnon, depuis quand était-il devenu si léger ? Et se précipita dans le salon. Là sans lacher son précieux fardeux, il trouva dans la poche de sa veste un petit repertoire. Sur la première page il pouvait lire ecrit en gros : _A appeler en cas d'urgence_ suivit d'un numéro de téléphone. C'était un cas d'urgence !

Takamiya saisit son portable et composa rapidement le numéro.

" Docteur Yamoto à l'appareil.

_..."

Takamiya en resta sans voix. Qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi Izumi avait-il son téléphone ? Mais que se passait-il à la fin ?

" Allo ! Qui est à l'appareil ?

_ Je suis takamiya Katsura, se reprit le traducteur, je suis un... ami de Izumi.

_ Oh je vois et comment posséder vous ce téléphone ?

_ Izumi vient de faire un malaise."

S'en était trop, la voix pourtant si assurée du trentenaire se brisa.

" Je vous envois une ambulance immédiatement !

_ J'habite au...

_ Inutile je connais votre adresse. A-t-il pris ses médicaments ?

_Ses...?

_ Ils seront là dans un instant. Couchez le sur le côté et veillez à ce qu'il respire."

Le docteur raccrocha aussi sec laissant un Takamiya totalement paniqué. Suivant les instructions du mystérieux medecin, il allongea son amant de côté sur le sol. La poitrine du jeune homme se soulevait irrégulièrement mais au moins il respirait. Takamiya se rongea les sangs pendant les quelques minutes que durèrent l'attente. Elles lui parurent des heures.

* * *

" Que s'est-il passé Takamiya ?"

Il était rare de voir Aoé Reiji courir mais pourtant la réalité était là. Takamiya releva un visage fatigué vers son meilleur ami qui était venu accompagné par Naoya. Il soupira et commença à se relever.

" Restes assis idiot. J'ai eu ton appel que c'est-il passé ? Répéta-t-il.

_ Izumi a semblé avoir mal à la tête et il a fait un malaise, répondit Takamiya d'une voix éteinte."

Aoé se mordit la lèvre. Non ! Ça n'allait pas recommencer encore ? Ils avaient perdu Shiki il y a quelques années d'un traumatisme cranien et ils avaient eu tous les deux du mal à s'en remettre. En réalité, ils avaient recommencé à vivre grâce à la présence de leur deux compagnons. Aoé s'assit aux côtés de son ami et lui saisit l'épaule, partageant en silence sa douleur. Takamiya ne pouvait, non, il ne devait pas perdre Izumi. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

La pression semblait trop forte et Takamiya explosa soudain en sanglot.

" Il... me cachait des choses. Il voyait...un...un medecin depuis quelques temps. Pourquoi ne me disent-ils rien ? Cela fait des heures que je patiente ?!

_ ...

_ Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ?

_ Il ne voulait sans doute pas vous inquiéter Takamiya-san, intervint doucement Naoya.

_ Mais il aurait du m'en parlé. Je ...

_Cela fait combien de temps que tu es ici Katsura ?, demanda Reiji.

_ Cinq ou six heures je ne sais plus.

_Tu dois aller te reposer.

_ Non ! Je dois rester. Les parents d'Izumi ne vont pas tarder.

_ Takamiya..., insista Aoé.

_ Je dois être là.

_ Alors ressaissis-toi, répliqua durement Aoé, tu te dois d'être fort."

Takamiya releva la tête et fixa son ami l'air surpris. Puis un éclair de compréhension traversa son visage et il acquiesca lentement. Cela ne servait à rien de se mettre dans cet état alors qu'il ne savait encore rien.

" Je vais chercher du café : tu as une mine à faire peur, continua son ami, et je vais contacter Kiichi. Nous sommes dans son hopital, il pourra nous tenir informé."

Sur ses mots Aoé s'éclipsa rapidement faisant signe à Naoya de rester avec son ami. Il trouva rapidement son frère dans les couloirs de l'hopital et lui résuma rapidement la situation.

" Je vais me renseigner sur son cas. Va rassurer ton ami Reiji, je vous rejoins dès que j'en sais plus."

Aoé repartit en courant rejoindre son ami. Il fut rapidement sermonné par une infirmière qui lui rappela de ne pas courir dans les couloirs. L'ignorant simplement, il se contenta alors de marcher rapidement. Lui aussi commençait à être inquiet pour le jeune homme. Si Takamiya était là depuis cinq ou six heures sans avoir de nouvelles s'était que l'état du garçon était préoccupant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes : **_Bonjour à tous à surtout à toutes. Merci pour vos reviews elles m'ont vraiment motivées c'est impressionnant. Effectivemet c'est le peu de fics sur LoveMode qui m'ont poussé à en écrire une. J'espère que je saurait répondre à vos attentes. Petite précision : je ne suis pas medecin, donc, ne me jugez par trop sévèrement sur mon peu de connaissance dans ce domaine, j'écris comme ça vient. Au fait, Les pensées d'Izumi à la fin du chapitre sont en italique. Je sens que le chapitre 5 sera un peu plus difficile a écrire donc pardonnez moi à l'avance si j'ai du retard dans la publication. Merci encore et vive le yaoi !_

Chapitre 4

Lorsque Aoé revint vers son ami, il trouva la scène qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir. Takamiya n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela en plus de son inquiétude.

Les parents d'Izumi venait d'arriver et même si la mère du jeune homme inquiète pour son fils semblait plutôt compréhensive envers le trentenaire et en retrait, le père par contre invectivait directement le traducteur estimant que c'était sans doute sa faute si Izumi était à l'hopital.

Aoé vit rouge lorsqu'il constata que Takamiya recevait tous les reproches, la tête baissée sans broncher. Il s'approcha à grand pas et se plaça aux côtés de son ami ignorant superbement les gestes d'apaisement de Naoya qui commençait à paniquer légèrement.

" C'est vous !

_ Je... tenta de répondre tant bien que mal Takamiya pour une fois à cours de mots.

_ C'est votre faute si on en est arrivé là !

_ Qu'est-ce que cela est sensé vouloir dire, asséna durement Aoé prenant la défense de son ami.

_ Qui êtes vous ?

_ Je suis un ami de Takamiya et d'Izumi par la même occasion, répliqua Aoé tout en songeant que le garçon serait profondement outré de voir qu'il le considérait comme un ami. Cette pensée ne lui arracha même pas l'ombre d'un sourire.

_ Vous n'êtes pas concerné par cela ! Je m'adressais à l'homme qui a perverti mon fils !

_ Ainsi c'est ce que vous pensez ? Murmura Takamiya.

_ Je l'ai toujours pensé ! Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé s'il ne vous avait pas rencontré !"

Takamiya ne repondait toujours rien. Trop troublé par le soudain malaise de son amant, par sa longue attente à l'hopital, par sa nuit blanche, il baissait la tête devant la colère d'un père. Mais s'en était trop pour Reiji.

" Vous n'avez pas à juger des choix de votre fils monsieur Sakashita.

_ Si ! Il est encore bien trop jeune pour prendre ce genre de décision. Il n'a que 19 ans bordel ! C'est trop jeune pour choisir de passer sa vie avec un homme de 15 ans son ainé.

_ Ca suffit maintenant ! "

La voix de la mère d'Izumi coupa court à la dispute. Elle fulminait littéralement. Reiji la voyait pour la première fois mais compris immédiatement d'où venait le caractère explosif du jeune homme. Elle pointait un doigt furieux sur son mari.

" Tu peux parler toi ! Tu as eu ton premier enfant à 22 ans avec une fille de 17 ans.

_ Justement nous n'avons que 5 ans de différence, se justifia l'homme.

_ Oui et a l'époque nous nous sommes battus pour que l'on reconnaisse notre amour malgré notre jeunesse. Nous avons eu notre enfant alors que je n'étais pas majeur. Et aujourd'hui tu te permets de juger notre fils ?

_ Tu...

_ Tais-toi ! Il est à l'hopital. Mon bébé est à l'hopital !, s'écria-t-elle en fondant en larme.

_ Chérie... je...

_ Silence ! Cria-t-elle en se reprenant, si tu veux te rendre utile trouve un stupide medecin et renseigne toi sur l'état de ton fils au lieu de t'en prendre à son compagnon."

L'homme se tut alors totalement vaincu et balaya le couloir du regard sans doute à la recherche d'un quelqueconque docteur qui pourrait calmer les ardeurs de sa femme. Aoé sourit discrètement : les femmes auront toujours le pouvoir et celle-la avait su fermer le caquet de son époux. Ses changements d'expression étaient impressionants.

Le regard du père d'Izumi s'arrêta soudain sur un medecin qui se tenait au milieu du couloir. Le docteur s'avança résolument vers eux. Tous arrêtèrent de respirer.

" Je suis le medecin qui s'est occupé de Sakashita Izumi.

_ Comment va-t-il ? S'écria la femme en se jetant sur lui.

_ Êtes-vous un membre de la famille ?

_ Je suis sa mère, répondit-elle presque offusquée."

Le regard du medecin se porta sur le reste de la troupe. Comprenant le sens implicite de ce regard, elle poursuivit.

" Ce sont tous des proches. Ils peuvent rester."

Aucune contestation possible. L'hiomme le comprit aussitôt.

" Bien. Je suis le medecin qui suit votre fils depuis 6 mois. Je suis le docteur Yamato"

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise mais le medecin passa outre et poursuivit.

" Apparement Monsieur Sakashita n'a pas voulu vous informer de sa maladie...je suis tenu au secret professionnel par mon patient. Je ne sais si...

_ Vous pouvez parler docteur Yamato. Ils sont presque de ma famille, intervint sèchement Kiichi."

Le docteur Yamato se retourna sur son directeur surpris mais ne pipa mot, pesant le pour du contre. Il sembla enfin se décider à parler. Le ton de Kiichi ne lui laissait pas le choix : son poste était en jeu.

" Bien. Il y a 6 mois nous avons déceler chez le patient une tumeur bénine au cerveau. Nous l'avons placer sous traitement et avons contrôler son évolution quotidiennement. Sous les médicaments nous pouvions espérer une regression de la tumeur sans passer par des traitements lourds."

Il n'était jamais facile pour un medecin d'annoncer de telles nouvelles à la famille. Il avait rapidement reciter son texte mal à l'aise, en attendant à présent les réactions et inévitables questions des proches. Les questions ne vinrent pas.

Takamiya avait soudain sentit ses jambes le lacher et Reiji le soutint rapidement. Il regarda le medecin avec un air de reproche tout en essayant de faire asseoir son ami. Takamiya fixait le vide. Son esprit l'avait quitté. Le choc était tel qu'il s'accrochait désespérement à la chemise de son ami complètement perdu. Aoé le secoua doucement par les épaules.

" Takamiya, reprends toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller."

Takamiya leva les yeux sur lui et murmura la voix entrecoupée par ses sanglots.

" Pourquoi ! Il est... si jeune."

A la grande surprise de tous c'est la mère d'Izumi qui posa une main réconfortante sur la joue de Takamiya. Elle lui caressa doucement le visage.

" Ce n'est pas une question d'âge Katsura-san.

_ Je... je ne sais plus... quoi faire.

_ Commencer par vous reprendre, fit-elle sèchement, Izumi a besoin de personnes fortes autour de lui à présent.

_ Je ne sais si...

_ Vous le serez, le coupa-t-elle, vous serez fort parce que vous aimez mon fils n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui ! S'écria le traducteur en reprenant un tant soit peu contenance, je... l'aime. Oh ! Izumi pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? "

Le medecin se rapprochant et intervint.

" Nous croyions lui comme moi que la tumeur se stabiliserait grâce au traitement. Ce fut le cas pendant les 5 premiers mois, aujourd'hui les médicaments ne font plus effet.

_ Vous êtes le spécialiste en neurologie, demanda Kiichi, quels recours avons-nous ?

_ Eh bien il est clair que la tumeur n'a supporté qu'un temps le traitement. Pour faire simple, elle grossit et appuie sur les vaisseaux sanguins diffuse le sang et donc l'oxygène dans le cerveau. C'est ce qu'il c'est passer aujourd'hui.

_ C'est un peu comme une rupture d'anevrisme, commenta la mère.

_ Ce n'est pas exactement la même chose mais les effets sont les mêmes. Nous avons drainé le sang en surplus dans son cerveau et reduit son inflammation. Il est tiré d'affaire.

_ Mais cela pourrait se reproduire n'est-ce pas ? Souffla Takamiya d'une voix éteinte."

Le medecin le regarda un instant sans repondre. Son patient lui avait peu parlé de sa vie privé mais il avait vu tellement de couple apprendre la maladie qu'il savait parfaitement qui était Takamiya dans la vie de son patient. Il avait le visage de celui qui souffrait en même temps que le garçon. C'est pourquoi il s'approcha de lui prenant son temps avant de répondre, ignorant les autres personnes. Il ne parla presque que pour lui.

" Nous n'avons qu'une seule option : c'est l'opération."

Takamiya se tendit. Il n'aimait pas cette option.

" Dans son cas c'est la seule solution, poursuivit le docteur Yamato. La tumeur s'est trop developpée pour un traitement par rayon. Nous devons opérer.

_ Izumi n'aimera pas ça.

_ Je connais ses reticences : il m'en a déjà fait par mais vous devez lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il doit prendre une decison rapidement."

Le medecin s'éloigna un peu de lui et continua.

" Il se trouve actuellement en salle de reveil. Je vais vérifier son état. Mon assistant vous expliquera les risques que comporte l'opération. Vous pourrez le voir dans une ou deux heures."

Au départ du medecin, un lourd silence s'installa dans le couloir. Tous étaient dans leur pensée. Kiichi fut le premier à rompre le silence.

" Le docteur Yamato est l'un des meilleurs dans son domaine du japon. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance. Je vais m'assurer qu'Izumi reçoive les meilleurs soins et qu'il soit bien installé."

Il s'éclipsa lui aussi rapidement.

..........

Une douleur sourde battait ses tempes. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Il était allongé s'était déjà ça de gagné._ J'ai fait un malaise et Takamiya m'a allongé dans la chambre._ Rassénéré par cette pensée et même sans ouvrir les yeux il se rendormit.

Ce fut les bruit de chariot dans le couloir qui le reveilla une seconde fois. Sa première pensée fut :_ Où suis-je ?_ Le jeune se força à ouvrir les yeux. La douleur se fit plus forte et il grimaça.

_Tiens ! Voila qui est étrange... les murs de la chambre de Takamiya ne sont pas blanc..._

C'est à cet instant qu'il perçut le bip bip de la machine qui controlait les pulsations de son coeur. Il tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut la perfusion, les fils... Il était à l'hopital. Izumi frissonna un instant et ferma les yeux.

_Tout va bien... je suis là... je vais bien... je..._

" Izumi ?"

La voix ensommeillée de Takamiya lui fit brusquement tourner la tête dans sa direction. Un peu trop vite au goût de son cerveau. Izumi essaya tant bien que mal de dissimuler un rictus de douleur.

_Aie..._

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux sur son amant penché sur lui.

_Il a l'air fatigué... j'espère que ce n'est pas de ma faute._

Lorsqu'il le vit ouvrir les yeux, Takamiya répéta comme pour lui même, soulagé.

" Izumi..."

Il saisit sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts.

_La main de Takamiya est chaude._

S'il était là c'est qu'il devait savoir. Le jeune homme sut qu'il ne pouvait plus lui cacher. De toute manière il n'en avait plus la force.

_Je l'aime. J'ai mal..._

" Takamiya..."

_Qu'est ce que c'est que cette voix ?!_

Izumi reprit son souffle et murmura à nouveau, essayant de faire son plus beau sourire à son compagnon.

" Takamiya je t'aime."

Le traducteur serra ses doigts un peu plus fort et leva sur lui des yeux brillant de larmes, incapable de répondre.

_Dieu qu'il est beau..._

" Takamiya, reprit-il, pardonne-moi."

_Il veut me casser les doigts ou quoi ?_

Comme si le trentenaire avait entendu ses pensées, il relacha sa main pour mieux lui caresser le front, doucement, écartant deux trois mèches qui gênaient sa vision. Il se pencha alors doucement sur lui et lui donna un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

_C'est bon, j'en veux encore..._

Izumi rougit à cette pensée. Takamiya continuait de le contempler tendrement.

_Il me gêne là..._

Mais son regard sur lui l'apaisait étrangement. Et c'est les yeux aux fonds des siens qu'il s'endormit à nouveau, serein.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes :** _Voila un nouveau chapitre de fini avec à l'intérieur l'explication du pourquoi Izumi se battait, elle est brève (l'explication) mais pour tout vous dire c'est exactement ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été à sa place. Enfin, je ne suis pas à sa place mais je pense que j'aurais réagis ainsi. Bref , je m'embrouille. Voici donc le chapitre 5 mais j'avoue que la fic est encore loin d'être finie. Bonne lecture_

_P.S : pour ceux qui ont lu ma fic de Viewfinder, sachez que la suite est en train d'être écrite et que je la publierait une fois que Lovemode ou KKM sera fini. Parce que deux fics en même temps c'est compliqué alors j'imagine même pas trois._

Chapitre 5

Izumi posa deux doigts sur chacune de ses tempes et contempla d'un air las un Takamiya gesticulant dans la pièce. Il soupira fatigué. Fatigué de la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Sa famille, ses amis et le personnel médical patientaient à l'extérieur de la chambre, désireux de ne pas prendre part à la dispute.

" Katsura, je t'en prie. Moins fort."

Le traducteur se précipita sur son jeune amant et lui saisit la main.

" Pardonne-moi Izumi. Mais tu dois comprendre ce qui se joue ici.

_ Je sais parfaitement ce qui se joue Katsura, je suis le principal interessé que je sache.

_ Alors pourquoi ?

_ Je n'ai pas de raison particulière, répondit le jeune homme."

Takamiya fit une moue sceptique. Il posa une main douce sur le front de son amant alité et plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes.

" Je ne comprends pas Izumi. Explique-moi avant que je devienne fou.

_ Il n'y a rien a expliquer.

_ Tu refuses le traitement au rayon, tu refuses l'intervention chirurgicale. En gros tu refuses de vivre et tu me demandes calmement d'accepter cela ?

_ Je...

_ Je refuse !, cria le trentenaire à bout de nerf.

_ Je...

_ Tu te feras opérer de gré ou de force ! Est-ce clair ?

_ Non !, hurla à son tour le jeune homme en éclatant en sanglot, Non ! Je ne veux pas !

_ Pourquoi Izumi ? Pourquoi ?!

_ Par... parce que... je..."

Les sanglots du jeune homme furent plus fort que ses mots et Takamiya fut obligé de consoler son amant pour entendre la suite. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre son torse. Izumi accepta l'étreinte comme si sa vie en dépendait et ses larmes commencèrent à tremper le doux tissu de la veste de son amant.

" Explique-moi mon amour, murmura Takamiya dans un souffle.

_ Je... je ne veux...pas... changer."

Surpris par sa réponse, Takamiya releva doucement le visage de son amant pour le contempler.

" Tu ne changeras pas Izumi.

_ Si... pour commencer ils vont me raser la tête.

_ Allons Izumi, le rassura Takamiya, les cheveux repoussent voyons.

_ J'aurais sans doute des séquelles."

Takamiya ne dit rien sachant pertinemment qu'ils arrivaient au fond du problème, il laissa son amant s'expliquer.

" Je... je refuse d'être un fardeau.

_ Tu ne seras un fardeau pour personne et surtout pas pour moi.

_ Tu refuses de constater l'évidence mon amour. Une telle intervention aura des conséquences graves et cela se repercutera sur notre vie de tous les jours. Je refuses d'être un poid pour toi.

_ Je comprends ta réaction Izumi, répliqua lentement Takamiya, je la comprends mais...

_ Imagine Takamiya. Imagine seulement que je suis paraplégique ou sourd ou dieu seul sait quoi encore. Tu as quinze ans de plus que moi, il arrivera un moment où tu ne seras plus capable même avec toute ta bonne volonté de t'occuper de moi.

_ Izumi... ne te souviens tu pas un jour d'une de nos conversations."

Izumi releva un sourcil étonné et Takamiya poursuivit le sourire aux lèvres encore perdu dans cet agréable souvenir.

" Moi je m'en souviens encore, du jour où nous nous sommes fait une promesse."

Le jeune baissa les yeux. Il s'en souvenait, oui, parfaitement. Mais étrangement il avait besoin d'entendre Takamiya lui rejouer la scène.

" Tu m'as dit : qu'entends-tu par ce 'maintenant' bien sur que je serais ici. C'est ta faute si je suis devenu homo. Cela deviendrait un problème pour moi si tu ne prends pas tes responsabilités et si tu ne prends pas soin de moi toute ma vie.

_ Je me souviens et j'ai poursuivis en te disant 'ne t'inquiètes pas pour la différence d'âge, je serais là jusqu'à la fin pour t'accompagner', souffla Izumi.

_ Oui. Je serais là jusqu'à la fin pour t'accompagner."

Une nouvelle fois Izumi releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui calme et serein de son amant. Sans même sans rendre compte, il répondit timidement au sourire de son amant.

" Elle valait aussi bien dans un sens que dans l'autre, murmura doucement Takamiya en rallongea son amant sur le lit."

Il se pencha ensuite sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. En guise de punition, il engouffra sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme et entrepris de lui faire perdre la tête. A court d'air et rougis par l'émotion, Izumi regarda son partenaire quitter la pièce dans un sourire.

" Repose-toi un peu. Je vais de ce pas prevenir le docteur Yamato de ton accord pour l'opération."

Izumi ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de hausser les yeux au ciel et de glisser dans les draps d'air satisfait.

A peine Takamiya sortit, qu'un véritable défilé s'installa dans sa chambre. D'abord sa mère, qui non consciente de son état se jeta avec entrain à son cou. Son père quand à lui se contenta d'un léger signe de la tête avant de s'asseoir d'office dans le seul fauteuil de la chambre d'hopital.

Izumi attendit patiemment que Aoé daigne finir sa conversation avec son frère et pénètre dans la chambre accompagné de Naoya, pour qu'il annonce qu'il acceptait l'opération. Tous se réjouir de la nouvelle.

" Tu sembles plus reposer, annonça sa mère, plus serein je dirais même."

Sa voix sonnait presque comme un reproche et Izumi, mal à l'aise, se sentit obligé de se justifier.

" Lorsque j'ai appris pour... tout ça. J'étais un peu perdu et j'ai déversé ma colère sur les autres. Vous en avez fait les frais et j'en suis désolé. Pardonnez-moi.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, mon bébé.

_ Il faudra juste que tu donnes une explication à ton université, persifla son père apparement de mauvais poil, il serait dommage que les incidents dont tu es la cause entache ton parcours.

_ Oui tu as raison, rectorqua Izumi d'une voix sèche.

_ Voyons mon chéri, intervint sa mère, dans ton état il ne serait pas sage de t'occuper de ses broutilles. Je m'en occuperais moi-même soit en certains, conclut-elle avec un regard noir pour son mari qui se fit tout petit sur son siège."

Naoya quand à lui, profita des échanges houleux entre les parents d'Izumi pour se rapprocher de ce dernier. Il lui saisit la main et lui murmura doucement.

" Je suis content de voir que tu ailles mieux. Aoé-san et moi étions inquiet.

_ Merci Naoya mais je doute qu'Aoé soit inquiet pour moi, répliqua-t-il en jetant un oeil torve à son pire cauchemar.

_ Détrompe-toi. Il a même pris ta défense face à ton père. Tu sais qu'il aime te taquiner mais au fond il te considère comme un ami."

Les délicates paroles de son ami le touchèrent plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulut et Izumi se contenta seulement d'acquiescer en silence. C'est à cet instant que choisit Takamiya pour pénétrer dans la pièce accompagné du docteur Yamato.

" Bonnes nouvelles ! A date de l'opération a été fixé dans une semaine."

Alors que Takamiya faisait un sourire rassurant à son amant qui s'était pétrifié dans son lit, le docteur Yamato poursuivit.

" Vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous dans l'attente de l'intervention."

Trop heureux par la nouvelle, Izumi se redressa sur son lit et essaya dans sortir, bien vite coupé dans son élan par le medecin.

" Ne vous surmenez pas. Vous devez absolument rester au calme. Je ne vous demanderais pas de garder le lit même si cela est fortement recommandé mais il est impératif de ne jamais vous déplacez seul. Soyez toujours accompagné.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela, intervint Takamiya, il sera sous bonne garde."

Izumi fit la moue mais ne dit rien se contentant, assis sur son lit, de balancer les pieds dans le vide.

" Et bien nous on va y aller, annonça Aoé, tu viens Naoya ?"

Le jeune homme suivit son amant et se retourna à la porte de la chambre.

" Nous nous verrons avant ton opération Izumi. Bon courage.

_ Merci Naoya et bon retour."

Un fois le couple partit, Takamiya se tourna vers son jeune compagnon. Il lui tendit quelques vêtements.

" Habille-toi. Je vais aller signer tes papiers de sortie."

Sa mère sortit à la suite de Takamiya, lui laissant un peu d'intimité. Par contre son père persistait à camper dans son fauteuil. L'ignorant superbement, Izumi s'habilla rapidement, tangua légèrement en posant les pieds au sol puis entreprit de rassembler ses affaires dans un sac posé près de lui par les soins de Takamiya.

C'est au moment où il allait poser la main sur la poignée de la porte que son père se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

" Tu ne comptes tout de même pas retourner vivre chez cet... homme, Izumi ?"

Le jeune homme soupira, abandonnant son idée de sortir rapidement, il se retourna vers son père pour lui faire face.

" C'était exactement mes intentions.

_ Ce ne sera pas le mieux pour toi. Le medecin a dit que tu devais avoir du repos et du calme, je ne pense pas...

_ Et bien moi, je pense que c'est le mieux pour moi. Je vis chez Takamiya depuis deux ans maintenant et si je n'ai pas encore totalement déménagé c'est uniquement pour te laisser le temps de t'habituer.

_ Tu es aveuglé par cet homme, il t'empêche de raisonner normalement. Il t'empêche de vivre normalement, d'avoir des enfants, des petit-enfants. Izumi tu dois t'en rendre compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, ne t'entêtes pas dans cette relation contre-nature.

_ Je ne te permets pas de me juger."

La voix d'Izumi claqua, froide et sèche, comme un fouet.

" Je pense que nous nous sommes tout dit. Takamiya passera à la maison, récupérer mes dernières affaires. A toi de voir si tu auras assez d'ouverture d'esprit pour venir nous rendre visite chez nous. Mais je n'imposerais plus à mon compagnon ton humeur et ton irrespe..."

Il ne vit même pas venir la claque qu'elle lui retourna la tête. Sonore et puissante, elle marquait la fin de quelque chose. Izumi ne savait pas quoi mais quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux.

" Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, je suis ton père Izumi !"

Le jeune homme ramassa son sac, ignorant le marque cuisante qui lui brulait la joue et se dirigea vers la porte.

" C'est la dernière fois que tu me touches ainsi."

Sans un mot de plus, il ouvrit la porte pour trouver juste derrière Takamiya et sa mère totalement pétrifiés. Lentement le regard de son amant dériva jusqu'à sa joue. En découvrant que la marque de la claque commençait à prendre une belle rougeur, le trentenaire fronça les sourcils. Il avança sur Izumi et ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler.

Son regard était terrifiant et Izumi ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Inutile de rester plus longtemps ici, si son père sortait, la situation risquait de dégénerer méchamment. Izumi se tourna vers sa mère qu'il embrassa brièvement. Celle-ci en profita pour lui glisser à l'oreille.

" Je suis désolée que cela tourne ainsi. Vous aurez toujours mon soutien."

Izumi sourit. Sa mère savait toujours comment le réconforter et il appréciait qu'elle inclut son compagnon dans sa promesse.

Puis il saisit la main de Takamiya avant qu'il ne fasse un scandale et l'entraina vers la sortie. Le trajet jusqu'à la voiture se fit sans un mot. Il s'installèrent tous les deux sur les sièges et le moteur ronronna. Mais au bout d'un instant alors que le voiture n'avançait toujours pas, Izumi se tourna vers son amant.

" Takamiya ?

_ Je suis tellement désolé.

_ De quoi ?, répondit Izumi surpris, de ce qu'a dit mon père ?

_ Non, je pense que tu es assez mature pour avoir réfléchis aux conséquences d'une vie avec un homme. Si je suis désolé, c'est pour être la cause de la dispute entre ton père et toi.

_ Takamiya... bien que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler tout de suite, je vais mettre deux trois choses au point. Mon père est mon père et malgré nos divergences d'opinion, il le restera à jamais. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pense je ne peux pas vivre ma vie en fonction de lui ou de ses envies. Cette dispute était inévitable. J'espère qu'il changera d'avis sur notre relation mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je refuse d'être juger et que tu subisses les conséquences de ses préjugés.

_ Depuis quand est-tu devenu si mature ?"

Izumi rigola et lui tira la langue, détendant du même coup l'atmosphère pesante de l'habitacle.

" Allez démarre Katsura. Je veux rentrer à la maison.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes : **_Houla avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser de ce long, long, très long retard. mais ma fic de KKM m'a beaucoup occupée l'esprit je dois dire. donc petit chapitre pour tout de suite et le chapitre 7 dans pas trop longtemps j'espère (c'est bizarre on dirais que c'est pas moi qui parle...) et pis si z'etes pas content z'avez qu'a en écrire vous, des fic sur Lovemode, je trouve que ça laisse un peu a désirer !!! bon un petit citron pour me faire pardonner...citronnade... citronnade...(bon j'arrête !)_

Chapitre 6

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Le grand jour était là et Izumi dans le stress de l'opération n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Levé aux aurores, il s'affairait déjà dans la cuisine, histoire de préparer le petit déjeuner pour son amant.

Takamiya dormait encore, éreinté par la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Le trentenaire avait sentit l'angoisse du plus jeune et avait mit tout en oeuvre pour lui faire oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, ce qui l'attendait le lendemain.

Izumi s'était prêté au jeu avec délice. Et puis, si jamais l'opération se passait mal, autant laisser un bon souvenir de lui à son compagnon. Ils avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit, se reposant que par intermittence comme pris par l'urgence de l'instant.

Puis épuisé par tant d'effort, Takamiya sombra finalement dans le sommeil, lové contre lui, sa tête reposant sur le torse du jeune homme. Il était rare que les deux hommes adoptent cette position pour dormir. Cela dénnotait un certain trouble chez son compagnon.

C'était légitime, Takamiya, bien qu'il essayait de ne pas le montrer, avait les nerfs à vif avec cette histoire. Izumi, dans ses pensées avait caressé les cheveux de son amant pendant un long moment. Incapable de dormir, il l'avait caliné jusqu'à ce que le soleil pointe. Puis tout doucement, il avait quitté le lit pour préparer le repas.

Machinalement, Izumi regarda l'heure. Il était environs 9 heures du matin. Son opération était prévu à 11 heures. Il frémit à cette pensée.

Alors qu'il coupait le gaz et versait les oeufs au plat et le lard grillé dans l'assiette, Takamiya descendit les escaliers, encore en pygama le cherchant des yeux.

Le jeune homme l'invita à s'asseoir et lui posa le petit dejeuner devant lui. Son compagnon ecarquilla les yeux de surprise devant cette douce intention. Il le saisit par le tee-shirt, l'obligeant à se baisser.

" Bonjour mon coeur, murmura-t-il juste avant de l'embrasser."

Comme à son habitude, Izumi ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de répondre d'un air gêné.

" B'jour."

Takamiya admira un instant son assiette, avant de commencer à manger. Izumi quand à lui s'assit juste à côté de lui et le regardant manger.

" Tu ne manges pas ?

_ Non. Tu sais bien que je dois être à jeun pour l'opération.

_ Ah oui ! C'est vrai, répondit Takamiya."

Ce faisant, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'horloge du salon. Izumi le remarqua et posa une main sur l'avant bras de son compagnon.

" Ne t'inquietes donc pas tant, on a encore deux heures pour se préparer, le rassura-t-il."

Son amant ne répondit rien se contentant d'engloutir son repas. Une fois finit, il se releva vivement faisant sursauter Izumi. Il saisit celui-ci par la taille le serrant contre son torse et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

" Ce qui veut dire que nous avons encore du temps devant nous, se réjouit-il en parsemant la gorge du plus jeune de menu baiser.

_ Aah ! Takamiya, je dois encore prendre ma douche, essaya-t-il de répondre tant bien que mal.

_ Je crois que cela va pouvoir s'arranger, conclua son amant en changeant aussitôt de trajectoire."

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Izumi se débattit mollement mais rendit vite les armes en sentant les doigts de Takamiya s'insinuer sous ses vêtements. Il enserra ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et entreprit de partir en exploration de sa bouche, ses bras fermement amarrés autour de son cou.

Une fois arrivés dans la salle de bain, Izumi remarqua non sans surprise que Takamiya avait déjà préparé leur arrivée. La baignoire avait été remplis d'eau fumante, les bougies avaient été allumées et décoraient toute la pièce.

Le parfum des huiles essentielles lui titillait les narines lorsqu'il se retourna vers un Takamiya satisfait de sa surprise. Ne trouvant pas les mots, il laissa Takamiya le débarrasser de son tee-shirt. Il lui rendit un large sourire et se colla sa peau nue sur celle de son homme.

" Tu... tu n'es pas possible.

_ Voyons Izumi, rigola Takamiya en plongea dans le bain, dis simplement que tu es content."

Sans répondre, Izumi le rejoignit. Il glissa entre les cuisses écartées de son amant et cala sa tête juste sous le menton du trentenaire. Un baiser sur la clavicule et il murmura.

" Je suis content."

Il sentit les bras presque instinctifs de Takamiya se refermer sur sa taille à ses mots.

" Moi aussi.

_ Je sens ça !, fit Izumi en se redressant."

Le désir de Takamiya se dressait fièrement dans le bas de son dos. Comme a son habitude, Izumi essaya un instant de fuir en vitesse et de sortir de la baignoire mais Takamiya le retint par la taille et le colla à lui.

" Aaah Takamiya ! Le medecin a dit que je devais me reposer avant l'opération.

_ Vraiment ? Tu ne semblais pas dans cet état d'esprit la nuit dernière."

Les doigts de Takamiya frolèrent son membre, lui arrachant un gémissement d'envie. Son orifice déjà bien malmené la nuit précédente n'avait nul besoin de préparation, c'est pourquoi, sans attendre, Izumi se releva légèrement et s'empala doucement sur la verge gorgée de plaisir de Takamiya, lui tournant toujours le dos.

" hnn..."

Le jeune homme sentit l'émoi de son partenaire car celui-ci resserra sa prise sur sa taille. Takamiya plaqua son front sur le dos d'Izumi et l'aida à se mouvoir sur lui. Aggrippé des deux mains sur chaque côté de la baignoire, Izumi ondulait lascivement sur son amant.

" Haan... Taka... je..."

Il imposait le rythme et il était lent, tout en force. Il poussait un gémissement puissant presque un râle à chaque fois qu'il redescendaient sur le membre de son compagnon, le prenant à chaque fois jusqu'au bout, le plus profondement possible.

Takamiya quand à lui, les mains toujours posées sur la taille du jeune homme, l'aidant à mieux se mouvoir, observait en réalité le jeu des muscles de son partenaire. Ses dorsaux, ses trapèzes se contractant lorsqu'il descendait sur son sexe, ses biceps et les muscles de ses épaules faisant alors tout le travail pour remonter. Dieu qu'il avait grandit depuis le debut de leur relation. Dieu qu'il était beau. Dieu qu'il avait envie de lui.

Les gémissements et les râles du jeune homme étaient divins et à ses oreilles il n'y avait pas de meilleurs stimulant. D'un coup de hanche, il se releva, s'engainant totalement dans son amant à quatre pattes dans la baignoire prenant seulement appui sur le rebord.

Totalement pris dans le tourbillon brulant de son désir, il accéléra les mouvements de va et vient, s'enfonçant à chaque fois plus fort et plus profondement. Il sentit Izumi se contracter et hurler de plaisir chaque fois qu'il tapait durement dans sa prostate.

Coordonnant seulement ses hanches avec les mouvements devenus érratiques de son partenaire, Izumi le laissa mener le jeu. Il creusa les reins en sentant Takamiya se saisir de son membre. C'était si bon, il ne s'en lassait pas. Le plaisir fou qu'il recevait. Oui tout allait bien se passer.

................

Le docteur Yamato observait d'un air dubitatif son jeune patient assis sur une chaise en face de lui. Son air morne contrastait étrangement avec l'air serein et bienheureux de son compagnon à ses côtés.

" Vous ne semblez pas très reposé monsieur Sakashita, commença-t-il.

_ A qui la faute, marmonna celui en jetant un coup d'oeil noir à son partenaire."

_Houla ! _Pensa le medecin, _ce terrain de discussion est miné. Passons aux choses sérieuses._

Il toussota discrètement tachant de ramener l'attention des deux hommes qui se chamaillaient tendrement, sur lui.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes : **_Très très gros retard sur Love Mode et je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser. Pour ceux et celles qui le savent déjà, en lisant mes autre fics où en passant sur mon profil, le voyage se prête difficilement à l'écriture. Bref ceci n'est pas une excuse en soi mais bon. Posté juste à temps pour mon anniversaire !  
_

_Suite à un pari (avec ma maléfique bêta) me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Mon manque d'inspiration sur Love Mode ne me fera néanmoins pas écourter la fic donc, je vous souhaite à tous ceux qui lisent la fic, une excellente lecture._

**

* * *

Chapitre 7**

Takamiya tournait en rond depuis quelques heures déjà dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. L'attente devenait franchement insupportable. Insupportable, c'était le mot. Les aides-soignantes, les infirmières, les internes et médecins passaient et repassaient devant lui mais rien, aucune nouvelle. Juste l'angoisse, le doute, l'expectative qu'il puisse arriver malheur. Insupportable.

Ses proches étaient là. Pour le soutenir, pour les soutenir dans cette épreuve. Reiji et son amant Naoya patientaient à ses côtés. Kiichi était là aussi, donnant de temps à autre des ordres aux infirmières ou recevant des coups de fil via le téléphone de l'hôpital.

La mère d'Izumi était présente également. Son père quant à lui était absent : sa présence était indispensable au bureau et il n'avait pas pu se libérer... disait-il. Mais tous connaissaient la raison de son absence.

L'attente fut longue et tous se tendirent instinctivement en voyant apparaitre le docteur Yamato au détour d'un couloir. Il s'approcha avec cette démarche qui lui était propre : une succession de petits pas nerveux et rapides. Un homme qui n'aimait pas attendre.

L'homme ne fit pas durer l'attente plus longtemps. Il se plaça immédiatement face à eux mais son regard ne se posa que sur Takamiya. Il s'adressa à tous, mais sa voix, elle, n'était destinée qu'à lui. Subtil.

" L'opération a été un franc succès. La tumeur a pu être totalement retiré."

A ses mots Takamiya crut s'effondrer une nouvelle fois. L'angoisse l'avait quitté d'un seul coup, fauchant ses jambes et la volonté qui le maintenaient debout. Reiji le saisit à la taille et le fit asseoir. Inconscient des soutiens à ses côtés, le traducteur ne cessait de répéter comme pour lui-même :

" Merci... Merci..."

Le docteur sourit et poursuivit sur sa lancée.

" Il se réveillera dans quelques heures, une infirmière passera vous prévenir. Il pourra sortir dans une semaine au mieux. Néanmoins je souhaite souligner qu'il lui faudra plusieurs mois de repos. Après une telle opération la convalescence est primordiale.

_ Bien sûr docteur, cela va de soi."

Le docteur Yamato ne put poursuivre qu'il se faisait déjà épingler par Kiichi. Le directeur posa sa main sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire radieux comme lui seul savait le faire.

" Toutes mes félicitations docteur pour cette remarquable opération.

_ Merci Directeur.

_ Dîtes moi tout ? Comment avez-vous procédé ?

_ Eh bien..."

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent comme pour partager entre eux une gâterie. Yamato racontant avec ardeur chaque étape de l'opération. Takamiya comme le reste de l'assistance préféra détourner le regard, ne voulant pas en savoir plus.

Après plusieurs heures d'attente cette fois ci l'esprit au clair, ils leur fut enfin permit de pénétrer dans la chambre d'Izumi. Takamiya fut le premier à y entrer, seul. Son amant dormait, serein, la tête enroulée dans un énorme bandage. Le bip régulier des machines troublait le silence de la chambre mais étrangement ce son rassurait le traducteur qui s'installa au chevet de son amant.

Reiji et Naoya pénétrèrent ensuite dans la salle. Déçus de ne pas voir Izumi réveillé, et sans doute pas pendant un moment, ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement promettant de passer le lendemain.

Ce fut la mère du jeune homme qui assista à son réveil. Takamiya était parti acheté des cafés pour les aider à tenir. Difficilement Izumi ouvrit un œil et puis deux. Il les referma rapidement, gêné par la lumière blafarde de la chambre. Un peu plus loin, près de la fenêtre sa mère contemplait le paysage avec lassitude quand elle entendit son fils grogner doucement. Le jeune homme essayait tant bien que mal de se réveiller mais l'anesthésie cumulée avec la fatigue et l'opération faisaient que ses paupières étaient lourdes, trop lourdes.

Sa mère se rapprocha et posa délicatement une main sur son front. La fraicheur de sa paume fit un bien fou à Izumi. Il la fixa, sans un mot, essayant encore de garder les yeux ouverts.

" L'opération s'est bien passée Izumi, murmura-t-elle, dors, tu en as besoins."

Il acquiesça lentement et sombra de nouveau dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard Izumi contemplait silencieusement la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son compagnon. Takamiya derrière ne disant mot, observant les réactions de son amant. Il revenait de loin et Takamiya ne voulait pas briser cet instant que Izumi semblait savourer.

Le jeune homme glissa ses clés à l'intérieur de la serrure et posa doucement sa main sur la poignée. Le bruit qu'elle fit en s'ouvrant fut le plus beau son qu'il lui avait été donné d'entendre depuis son hospitalisation. Il ne put empêcher un large sourire d'élargir son visage en pénétrant dans le hall.

Il se retourna sur son partenaire et souffla doucement comme s'il avait peur, par ses mots, de briser la magie de son retour.

" Tadaima..."

Takamiya sourit. Izumi lui était revenu comme avant... bon les cheveux bien plus courts, rasé pour ne pas le dire mais c'était lui. Lui qui lui faisait face avec son sourire timide et son regard brillant. Le traducteur ne put s'empêcher d'approcher et de le prendre dans ses bras.

" Okairi, Izumi."

Dans un soupir de contentement, le jeune homme se blottit contre le torse de son amant, respirant son odeur. Oui, il était rentré, il était vivant. Et il vivrait encore, au côté de son amant. Tout allait pour le...

" Katsura !

_ Hmm..., répondit l'autre discrètement le nez fourrageant déjà le cou mince de son amant.

_ Le médecin a dit que je devais avoir un repos absolu."

Takamiya eut un rire de gorge, un sorte de ricanement et lui léchouilla l'oreille. Le jeune homme sursauta et rougit derechef. Le traducteur conclut par un chaste baiser et pénétra enfin dans l'appartement.

Izumi se déchaussa marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles pour lui-même. Décidément la lubricité de son amant, le ferait toujours rougir.

Le couple se coucha rapidement. Izumi fatiguait rapidement et rien que le fait d'être debout l'épuisait littéralement. Le lendemain, ce fut la sonnette de l'entrée qui réveilla le jeune homme. Il passa rapidement un peignoir notant au passage l'absence de son compagnon et le mot qui lui était destiné sur l'oreiller.

_Je suis parti acheter le petit déjeuné, je reviens vite. Je t'aime._

Izumi rougit instantanément à la vue du petit mot. Bon sang, cet homme arrivait à lui faire avoir des réactions rien qu'avec des lettres. Un deuxième coup de sonnette le tira de ses pensées. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

" Ça doit être Katsura qui a oublié ses clés."

Il ouvrit. Mauvaise pioche. Ce n'était pas Katsura qui l'attendait là, non. C'était une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle se déplacerait jusqu'ici.

" Papa ?"

Les deux hommes ses contemplèrent en chiens de faïence pendant quelques secondes chacun jugeant les réactions de l'autre puis son père eut un soupir las et commença.

" Vas-tu me laisser attendre longtemps sur le porche Izumi ? Ou puis-je entrer ?"

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien mais s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Son père pénétra pour la première fois chez lui. Pour la première fois il voyait l'appartement de son partenaire... leur appartement. L'homme jeta de rapides coups d'œil autour de lui, jaugeant l'endroit sans s'en cacher.

" Pfff, au moins, il subvient à tes besoins."

Izumi s'hérissa à cette phrase, la trouvant déplacer, impliquant trop de chose.

" Je te signale que je suis encore à l'université et je n'ai rien d'une personne se faisant entretenir.

_ Aux dernières nouvelles tu n'es plus à l'université Izumi, répliqua son père.

_ Merci de t'en soucier, cracha Izumi, que fais-tu ici ?, continua-t-il souhaitant conclure la conversation au plus vite avant le retour de son homme."

Si Takamiya le trouvait ici cela risquait de mal finir surtout si son père allait sur ce terrain-là.

" Ai-je besoin d'une raison pour rendre visite à mon fils convalescent ?, répondit le plus vieux.

_ Ainsi tu attaches une importance à mon état de santé ? Merci de ta sollicitude. Je vais bien.

_ Izumi ! Ne le prend pas sur ce ton !, s'emporta son père.

_ Je le prendrai sur le ton qu'il faudra tant que tu continueras à t'obstiner !

_ C'est toi qui t'obstines dans cette relation qui ne t'apporteras rien, à part de la souffrance !"

A nouveau les deux hommes se regardèrent chacun mesurant du regard les convictions de l'autre. Son mal de tête revenait avec toutes ces conneries. Izumi serra les dents, il en avait marre de tout ça.

" Je suis fatigué, souffla Izumi d'un ton las, si tu n'es pas ici pour une simple visite de courtoisie tu devrais partir.

_ Je ne partirai pas sans mon fils unique. Il est temps que tu ouvres les yeux Izumi !, s'écria son père en le saisissant par les épaules, Il est temps que tu rentres à la maison ! Que tu fasses ta vie normalement ! Que tu ais une femme... des enfants !

_ Lâ... Lâches-moi !

_ Quand comprendras-tu que tu n'as pas d'avenir avec cet homme ?

_ Tu... me fais... mal... Lâches-moi !"

De toutes ses forces il le repoussa. Son père trébucha en arrière, se rattrapa in extremis à la table du salon. Il se redressa alors lentement, dardant un regard noir à Izumi. Celui-ci s'était reculé, de quelques pas, effrayé par son geste, par le regard de son père. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose que Takamiya revienne.

" Quoi que tu penses je suis ton père !, cria-t-il en s'élançant sur le jeune homme."

Il le saisit par le col et le secoua dans tous les sens. Izumi agrippa les mains de son père essayant de le faire lâcher prise. Il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de se faire arracher le cou. Les ongles de son père le griffaient, arrachant à quelques endroits quelques morceaux de peau. Izumi eut peur à cet instant, il suffoquait.

" Aaaah ! Arrête !

_ Tu vas obéir ! Nous rentrons et tu ne verras plus cet homme ! Je ne tolérerai pas que mon fils me déshonneur en devenant une tapette !

_ Tu es devenus fou ! Lâches-moi espèce de... taré !"

Cette dernière phrase suffit à faire basculer son père. Les yeux injectés de sang, il ne pensait plus à rien, seulement à faire obéir ce fils récalcitrant et irrespectueux.

" Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ?"

Il lâcha le cou de son fils et lui envoya une claque bien sentie. Déjà déstabilisé, Izumi trébucha sur le côté. La force de la gifle l'avait fait reculer de plusieurs pas. Il essaya de se retenir à une chaise mais elle bascula sur son poids et la chute fut inévitable.

Il eut seulement conscience que sa tête allait frapper méchamment le rebord de la table. Douleur. Et puis rien. Ah si ! Un cri...

" IZUMI !"

**

* * *

Notes de Mimosa : **_Madre mia, mais tu nous gâtes vraiment avec ce chapitre, la fin est d'un suspense insoutenable, tu as intérêt à avoir déjà écrit la suite... espèce de sadique va ! Tu dis manquer d'inspiration ? Attends, ce n'est pas trop ce que je vois en lisant ce chapitre y a de l'inspiration. _

_Le chapitre est court mais nickel ! J'adore vraiment vraiment beaucoup quoi. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait ce petit pari avec toi. Cette suite est géniale et surtout tu n'as pas fait dans la facilité en abrégeant l'histoire, et j'apprécie vraiment. Je manque de mot pour te dire comme je suis contente de lire cette suite. Voir Izumi souffrir encore et encore, c'est jouissif et en même temps on se dit ''merde alors il n'a vraiment pas de chance ce pauvre garçon''. Saches que maintenant je vais te harceler pour avoir la suite. Tout le temps !_

_Enfin, tout ça pour résumer en quelques mots : Ce que tu fais est super, continue !_

_Poutoux suffoquant sous la chaleur._

_Peace_

_Mimosa._

**Remarques auteur : **_voili, j'espère que vous allez aimez. Bref, j'essaye de faire la suite aussi rapidement que possible. Merci Mim' pour ta correction éclaire et pour tes compliments. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez._

_Besos sous la pluie._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes : **_Merci a vous toutes, vous m'avez fait franchement plaisir avec toutes ses reviews et je tiens a confirmer ce que vous pensez toutes, JE SUIS UNE SADIQUE (et fière de l'etre !) Un grand merci donc a Ilada : t'inquiète la suite de finder arrive... a Lycilie, a Aniesu, Eric Clutter, a Elishtar : après ton message j'ai mis le carbu pour repondre a ta demande et comme tu le dis si bien, j'ai pas fait le coup de l'enculé a le faire amnesique ! lol, j'espere qu'il te plaira quand meme... merci a Fantasy115 de venir nous rejoindre et enfin merci a SenseiAerlinne pour ta review qui a faillis me faire pisser de rire, allez remets-toi il est pas mort il est juste tombé sur la tête, franchement j'avais tellement envie de te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! mdr, désolée en faite a raison je suis méchamment mesquine. et MERCI toujours à ma fabuleuse bêta qui malgré la distance qui nous sépare fait toujours un travail merveilleux tant en bêta qu'en auteur. Besitos._

**

* * *

Chapitre 8**

" Izumi !"

Le cri déchirant de son amant résonnait encore dans ses oreilles et repassait en boucle dans son esprit lorsqu'il se réveilla, hagard. Tout d'abord, peu sûr de lui, il comprit rapidement qu'il était à l'hôpital, encore une fois, pour ne pas changer ses bonnes habitudes. Les bruits caractéristiques des chariots et des infirmières dans le couloir lui parvenaient distinctement.

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien mais son inquiétude pour son amant dépassait largement la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il était inquiet oui, seul Takamiya avait pu crier ainsi et connaissant son amant, il fallait que ça été une situation vraiment critique pour qu'il sorte de ses gonds.

Il devait à présent se ronger les sangs, et arrêter tout monde pour avoir des nouvelles dans une quelconque salle d'attente : il se devait d'aller le rassurer.

C'était la nuit, les volets de sa chambre avait dû être fermé pour qu'il ne distingue pas la lueur des lampadaires de la rue.

Le jeune se releva difficilement sur son lit et bascula ses pieds dans le vide, plus qu'il n'aurait dû. La douleur lancinante dans son crâne se fit plus vive mais il n'en avait cure. Rien ne l'importait, il retint difficilement la nausée qui menaçait. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, une seule : être auprès de son amant et sentir la puissance de ses bras l'enlacer à nouveau.

Il avançait dans la chambre aussi lentement que lui permettait son état, bras tendus tâtonnant le vide devant lui. Un mur. Il le suivit doucement du bout des doigts et finalement, il trouva enfin l'objet de sa recherche assidue : l'interrupteur.

Clic...

Rien. Pas de jaillissement de lumière, pas d'aveuglement. Rien. Le néant, la nuit la plus totale.

Les doigts d'Izumi tremblèrent sans qu'il puisse les contrôler sur le bout de plastique. Des frissons d'angoisse le prit, inconsciemment, son esprit répétait comme pour se rassurer : "l'interrupteur est en panne, l'électricité ne fonctionne pas c'est tout, ce n'est que cela, pas d'inquiétude."

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, il se dirigea là où les bruits se faisaient le plus fort. Au bout d'une minute de recherche il trouva enfin la poignée et lentement, comme pour ne pas révéler l'inévitable, il ouvrit la porte.

Rien...

Il était impossible que l'hôpital ou même que ce quartier n'ait plus d'électricité, une coupure d'électricité générale ? Mon cul, les gens seraient paniqués et tout et tout... La nuit la plus noire qu'il n'avait jamais connu pourtant, les infirmières étaient là, il les entendait clairement... mais rien. C'était impossible ! Cela ne pouvait être, pas à lui, pas maintenant ! Pas...

De nouveau frissons glacés, désagréables, le prirent tout comme l'envie de vomir plus forte et il referma la porte dans un spasme.

* * *

" Izumi !"

Il crut sentir son cœur lâcher lorsqu'il vit son amant basculer fatalement sur la chaise. Il le vit perdre l'équilibre et comme dans un cauchemar, il discerna en quelques secondes la trajectoire qu'il allait prendre : le rebord de la table.

Il se précipita à sa rencontre, pas assez vite, il était comme au ralentit. La tête de son amant frappa la table et il s'écroula au sol. Sa tête rebondit une nouvelle fois sur le sol dans un bruit mat.

Bon sang ! Non ! Pas ça, pas encore !

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, hésitant à le prendre dans ses bras, touchant délicatement son front, sa peau glacée. Il l'appela doucement, de tout son être.

" Izumi, mon cœur... par pitié... je t'en prie mon amour..."

Lentement le père du jeune homme se rapprocha. La tension retombée, il constatait toute l'ampleur de ses dégâts. Sans s'en rendre compte, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Takamiya effondré sur son amant. Le traducteur sursauta comme s'il avait été brulé.

" Ne me touchez pas !

_ Je...

_ Sortez d'ici, cracha-t-il à deux doigts de le tuer sur place, dehors !"

Loin de s'exécuter, l'homme recula néanmoins de quelques pas. Mais était-ce l'inquiétude d'un père pour son enfant : il ne put sortir, les laisser. Il resta à la porte, observant la scène dramatique qui se jouait devant lui, devant ses yeux, observant d'un air angoissé le résultat de ses erreurs.

La vue du sang qui s'écoulait abondamment d'une des oreilles de son amant glaça le sang de Katsura. D'un geste fébrile, il se saisit de son portable et appela les urgences.

Et il se retrouvait là, encore une fois, dans cette salle d'attente qu'il détestait de tout son être à présent. Une fois que les ambulanciers eurent stabilisé son amant, il appela, complètement paniqué le docteur Yamato qui lui avait assuré de réceptionner et de s'occuper personnelement du cas d'Izumi.

Combien de temps avait-il attendu, là, seul ? Il avait perdu le compte des heures. Mais c'était largement trop à son goût et rien, pas de nouvelles bonnes comme mauvaises. Personne. Il se rongeait les sangs, seul.

Il n'avait pas eut le courage d'appeler ses proches pour les prévenir et il avait laissé le soin au père d'Izumi de prévenir lui-même sa femme. L'homme avait blanchit à cette phrase. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure mais Takamiya en avait cure, il se foutait de son sort comme de sa première chemise

Il se leva de son siège comme s'il avait été sur ressort lorsqu'il vit apparaître au détour d'un couloir le docteur de sa démarche vive et rapide.

" Monsieur Takamiya.

_ ... Oui ?

_ Je dois vous avouer que les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes. Monsieur Sakashita devait avoir le plus de calme et de repos possible pour que les tissus abimés et enflammés suite à son opération cicatrisent correctement. Les chocs qu'il a subit aujourd'hui ont endommagé ses tissus ainsi que certaines parties de son cerveau.

_ Comment cela ?, demanda Takamiya l'angoisse dans la voix.

_ Pour être plus précis, les vaisseaux sanguins déjà fragilisés ont éclaté sous les coups, inondant une partie de son cerveau. Nous avons retiré le sang mais nous sommes incapables de dire si votre ami aura des séquelles suite à cela. Nous devons attendre son réveil, comprenez-vous ?

_ Je... comprends, hésita Takamiya.

_ Bien, continua Yamato d'une voix douce, pour l'instant nous l'avons mis en salle de réveil. Nous vous préviendrons dès qu'il y aura du nouveau.

_ Je... d'accord."

Il se rassit, défait. Un instant, la rage le submergea. La haine envers le sort funeste qui s'acharnait contre eux, envers cet homme le propre père de son amant incapable d'accepter les choix de son fils. Et il se maudit lui, de l'avoir laissé seul, d'être partis seulement l'espace de quelques minutes.

Inconsciemment il sut que l'infirmière qui courrait dans sa direction venait pour lui. Complètement paniquée la jeune femme ne le lâchait pas du regard. A quelques mètres de lui, elle se décida enfin à crier.

" Takamiya-san ! Nous avons un problème !

_ Comment, répondit-il en s'élançant dans sa direction, que ce passe-t-il ?

_ Un problème avec le patient Sakashita ! Venez avec moi !

_ Je vous suis."

Son cœur avait raté un battement à l'entente du nom de son amant. Mais il rassembla tout son courage et suivit la jeune femme à travers les dédales de couloirs de l'hôpital. Il pensait que ses jambes allaient le lâcher bien avant mais une force, nouvelle, le propulsait toujours plus en avant. Le courage de faire face.

Le docteur Yamato fut bientôt en vue et instinctivement Takamiya accéléra encore.

" Que se passe-t-il ?"

Il ne put s'empêcher de crier sa question en voyant les infirmières sortir affolées de la chambre qu'il supposait être de son amant.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, cette fois-ci il saisit l'épaule du docteur voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse.

_ Il semblerait que les séquelles soient plus graves que nous l'avions prévu...

_ Quoi ?, le coupa-t-il hors de lui, allez vous enfin me dire ce que...

_ LAISSEZ-MOI !"

Le cri déchirant l'avait coupé dans sa phrase. Cette voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne, une seule : son amant. Et il semblait aller mal. Takamiya dans un même mouvement lâcha l'épaule de Yamato et se précipita dans la chambre de son compagnon.

Il le découvrit au prise avec plusieurs infirmières, recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre, il essayait tant bien que mal de repousser les femmes qui ne voulaient que son bien. Il frappait au hasard, de toutes ses maigres forces, néanmoins Takamiya aurait pu mettre sa main à couper que certaines allaient repartir avec de sacrés hématomes

" NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! PARTEZ !

_ Izumi, mon cœur ! S'écria Takamiya en s'élançant sur son partenaire, je suis là... je...

_ NON !"

Habitué à recevoir les coups de son partenaire, il esquiva habilement les poings du jeune homme puis se saisissant de ses bras, il les plaqua contre son torse et l'enlaça le plus fort qu'il put.

Le jeune homme remua encore pendant quelques instants mais la chaleur de ce torse, cette odeur qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille, cette voix si douce, si inquiète, fit qu'il se calma bien vite.

On n'entendit plus ses cris, seulement encore ses sanglots qui semblaient intarissables. Il se raccrocha à la chemise de son amant, essaya de l'attirer encore plus à lui si c'était possible. Le traducteur, à genou devant lui, se plia sans un mot aux exigences de son amant et serra plus fort encore ce corps frêle contre son torse.

" Izumi, mon amour, murmura l'homme à ses oreilles, c'est fini, je suis là.

_ Ka... Katsura, arriva à dire le jeune homme à travers ses hoquets.

_ C'est fini Izumi, répéta le traducteur lentement, c'est fini, là... Regarde-moi."

A cette phrase il sentit son amant se crisper contre lui, sans répondre, sans bouger, il sentait la tension qui l'habitait. Les soubresauts qui faisaient frissonner son corps. Le cœur du traducteur tambourina dans sa poitrine et il sentit ses os se glacés face à la réaction de son amant. Qu'avait-il donc dit pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ?

" Izumi, insista-t-il un murmure dans son oreille juste pour lui, qu'y a-t-il ? Dis-moi ?

_ Je... Katsura..., hésita le jeune homme en conservant son visage enfoui dans le cou de son amant.

_ Izumi, fit l'autre en raffermissant sa voix, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

_ Oui... Oui... je sais...

_ Alors ?, continua le traducteur en mettant en pratique les conseils de la mère du jeune homme et d'être fort pour lui."

Izumi sentit le changement, il sentit la force et la résolution qui traversait le corps de son amant. Il se recula un peu faisant reposer son dos contre le mur. De ses mains, il repoussa légèrement le torse puissant de son amant, juste assez pour lui permettre de relever la tête et de le regarder.

Enfin d'essayer de le regarder, il faisait appel à tous ses souvenirs, à sa mémoire. Takamiya était grand, il le dépassait largement, où devait-il regarder pour être à peu près en face de lui ?

" Oh mon Dieu..."

La voix de Takamiya. Il venait de comprendre, il venait de voir la vérité. Sa voix, douce mais aussi amère constatait la vérité. Vivement, il empêcha Izumi de rabaisser la tête et fourra son visage dans son cou, le serrant plus fort encore, se raccrochant à lui.

Pour quelques secondes, seulement quelques instants qu'on lui permette d'être faible. Etrangement ce fut Izumi qui lui enlaça la taille dans un geste maladroit de réconfort. Etrangement, voir son amant dans cet état lui donnait de la force.

Ils ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi dans cette position mais ce qui est sûr ce que nul ne vint les déranger. Les infirmières détournèrent le regard, gênées par cette proximité, cette intimité peu commune. Le docteur Yamato s'effaça pour laisser le temps à son patient de se calmer et il comprenait facilement que Takamiya soit pour lui le meilleur des tranquillisants.

" Katsura, commença Izumi d'une petite voix, je...

_ Ne dis rien mon amour, le coupa Takamiya en le relevant, viens... tu seras mieux dans ton lit."

Izumi se laissa relever et mener jusqu'à son lit. Ils avancèrent lentement comme si Takamiya avait peur de le perdre ou qu'Izmui avait la trouille de trébucher ou de se prendre un mur. Il se reposait totalement sur son amant pour le guider, sa confiance était sans faille.

Doucement Takamiya le recoucha dans son lit et chassa avec un peu de brusquerie une infirmière venue lui injecter le tranquillisant qu'elles avaient eu tant de mal à lui faire.

" Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, il est calme."

L'infirmière jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Yamato qui observait la scène d'un œil tranquille et d'un hochement de tête approuva les dires du traducteur. Sans insister plus, la jeune femme se retira, alors que Takamiya rabattait les couvertures sur le corps encore tremblant de son compagnon.

Une fois que tout le monde eut quitté la chambre, Takamiya se pencha sur son amant et embrassa doucement son front. Il sentit Izumi se détendre imperceptiblement sous le contact. Takamiya se saisit de sa main qu'il caressa tendrement tout en déposant de légers baisers sur le visage d'Izumi : son front, ses tempes, ses joues, ses yeux. Izumi trembla encore un moment et soupira en se détendant. Takamiya cessa ses caresses et s'assit à ses côtés sans briser le contact de leurs mains.

" Tout ira bien Izumi, je serais là, avec toi. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

_ Katsura... Je... je suis tellement désolé, murmura Izumi en recommençant à sangloter."

Le cœur de Takamiya se serra en voyant ses yeux désormais vide de toute étincelle se remplirent de larmes. Il se pencha de nouveau sur lui et embrassa ses larmes, essuyant toutes traces de sel, soufflant doucement sur ses paupières rougies et gonflées.

" De quoi peux-tu bien être désolé mon amour ? Tu n'es coupable d'aucune faute. Aucune ! Tu m'entends. Je ne veux plus entendre ses mots dans ta bouche. Compris ?

_...

_ Compris Izumi Sakashita ?

_ Je... oui.

_ Notre futur, notre quotidien va changer, ça c'est sûr, commença Takamiya peu désireux de lui cacher la réalité, mais nous surmonterons cela, ensemble.

_ ... oui.

_ Ensemble. C'est le plus important.

_ Oui."

Izumi sentit son cœur libéré d'un grand poids. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment il avait eut peur que Takamiya ne l'abandonne, ne veuille plus de lui Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Plus que jamais leur lien s'était resserré. Plus que jamais son cœur débordait d'amour pour le traducteur.

Il crevait d'envie de le voir en cet instant, il crevait d'envie de le voir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais ce désir lui avait été enlevé à tout jamais.

Takamiya entendit le soupir de son amant, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il releva sa main qui tenait toujours celle d'Izumi et posa les doigts de son partenaire sur sa joue, baisant sa paume.

" Si tu veux voir, utilise tes doigts, souffla-t-il doucement, ta mémoire fera le reste."

Izumi sourit en sentant la peau de son amant sous ses doigts, oui, il avait raison, avec de la concentration il le voyait. Le jeune homme rougit en s'imaginant découvrir ainsi le corps de son amant. Il sentit sous ses doigts le visage de Takamiya s'étirer dans un sourire pervers. Le trentenaire semblait avoir deviné Dieu sait comment, ses pensées intimes. Il n'en rougit que plus furieusement.

Sa prise se raffermit sur la mâchoire de Takamiya alors qu'il le sentait avancer sur lui mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter la progression de traducteur vers lui.

" Katsura..., prévint le jeune homme d'une petite voix, tu..."

Mais il fut rapidement coupé par un doux baiser de son amant. Le contact l'électrisa totalement ne l'ayant pas vu venir et prit par un frisson irrépressible il laissa à son compagnon tout les droits.

Takamiya sourit doucement en voyant le corps de son amant devenir flasque. De son autre main il se saisit doucement de sa nuque et profita d'un soupir d'Izumi pour approfondir le baiser. Il sentit le corps de son amant s'arquer lorsque leurs langues rentrèrent doucement en contact, elles se touchèrent fébriles pour mieux revenir se caresser. Perdu dans ses sensations, Izumi gémissait sans même s'en rendre compte.

Takamiya termina le baiser en mordillant doucement ses lèvres, il le lécha une dernière pour le laisser pantelant et rougissant sur son oreiller. C'était incroyable pour Izumi, tout semblait être décuplé, il le voyait pas mais il le sentait, son touché brûlant lui avait fait tourner la tête.

Le froissement de tissu, et il comprit immédiatement que Takamiya revenait à la charge. Mais un toussotement l'arrêta dans son geste et le traducteur se tourna vers la porte.

" Docteur Yamato, dit-il comme pour informer son amant de qui se trouvait là."

Amant qui semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de rougir, encore un peu, se dit Takamiya, et de la fumée allait lui sortir par les oreilles.

" Bien je vois que notre patient semble s'être calmé, commença doucement le docteur.

_ Oui, répondit Takamiya dans un sourire complice.

_ Hé !, protesta le jeune homme conscient tout de même que les deux hommes tentaient de détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Oh ! Toutes mes excuses monsieur Sakashita, continua Yamato avec le sourire tout de même."

Izumi se renfrogna dans son lit mais une caresse de Takamiya le détendit bien vite.

" Je suis désolé, vous allez finir par me détester mais je dois vous dire que les nouvelles ne sont pas vraiment très bonnes.

_ Nous nous y attendions, répondit Takamiya en resserrant sa prise sur la main d'Izumi devenue moite.

_ Bien en ce qui concerne la tumeur, nous ne pensons pas qu'elle puisse réapparaitre, néanmoins, le choc que vous avez reçu il y a peu, monsieur Sakashita a fait éclaté des vaisseaux sanguins dans votre cerveau. Nous avons drainé le sang mais nous ne pouvons réparer les tissus lésés.

_ Ce qui veut dire ?, demanda Takamiya remplaçant Izumi qui semblait avoir perdu également la voix.

_ Vous êtes aveugle et cela est irréversible. Je suis désolé."

Irréversible...

Un instant sa respiration s'était coupée mais au final Izmui le prenait mieux qu'il ne l'aurait crut. Il s'en doutait un peu il faut dire. Il avait envie de pleuré quand même mais son amant était là. Il devait être fort. Il devait... Il devait...

Une larme roula tout de même sur sa joue.

" Je veux rentrer...

_ Cela ne serait pas raisonnable dans votre état, vous devriez...

_ Katsura, l'ignora Izumi, je veux rentrer à la maison.

_ Izumi... Tu...

_ Maintenant ! Je veux..., sanglota-t-il franchement à présent, ramènes-moi Katsura ! C'est tout.

_ Oui, répondit Takamiya en regardant le docteur, on rentre."

Le docteur Yamato soupira mais donna finalement son accord. Son patient n'avait passé que trop de temps à l'hôpital, il le comprenait assez bien.

Une fois les dernières formalités réglées, les dernières recommandations du docteur, ils purent enfin quitter l'hôpital, Izumi pendu au bras de son amant, se laissant guider jusqu'à la voiture. Le trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence. Une fois garé, Izumi attendit que Takamiya sorte de la voiture pour lui même sortir. Il se saisit fébrilement de son bras n'aimant pas être dans la rue sans défense.

Remarquant le comportement angoissé de son amant, le traducteur préféra ne rien dire, autant ne pas le stresser tout de suite, les difficultés étaient assez nombreuses pour être affrontées lentement.

" Katsura !"

Izumi sursauta à la voix angoissé d'Aoé Reiji. Il entendit également la faible voix de Naoya dire bonjour. Il soupira, le repos ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

" Il t'arrive de répondre au téléphone, j'étais super inquiet.

_ Ah désolé Reiji, j'étais à l'hôpital.

_ A l'hôpital ?, questionna Aoé reprenant tout son sérieux.

_ Oui... il y a eut des... complications.

_ Des complications ?, répéta timidement Naoya.

_ Le mieux c'est d'en parler à l'intérieur, vous ne croyez pas ?, répliqua Izumi d'une voix plus sèche qu'il l'aurait voulu.

_ Oui, répondit Aoé un instant désarçonné par son regard fuyant."

Les quatre hommes pénétrèrent finalement dans l'appartement. Aoé fronça les sourcils en voyant Izumi littéralement scotché au bras du traducteur. Il connaissait ce couple. Jamais il n'avait douté des sentiments du jeune homme mais il savait que, en public, le garçon était plus farouche qu'une vierge effarouchée.

Une fois que tous furent assis devant une tasse de thé dans le salon, Aoé repartit à l'attaque conscient que le comportement protecteur de Takamiya envers Izumi plus anxieux que d'habitude n'était pas naturel.

" Alors microbe, tout va bien ?

_ Aoé ne taquine pas Izumi, répliqua Takamiya d'une voix sèche."

Aoé sursauta depuis quand son ami prenait la défense de son amant ainsi. Ce n'était que de gentilles piques, il le savait pourtant ?

" Takamiya, ne me protège pas autant, lança Izumi d'une petite voix qui laissait penser tout le contraire."

Pour toute réponse, Takamiya raffermit sa prise sur son bras et se tourna de nouveau vers Aoé, lui offrant un sourire crispé d'excuse. Immédiatement Reiji sut qu'ils tombaient assez mal : les deux amants n'avaient pas encore surmonté la nouvelle.

" Le père d'Izumi est venu ici rendre une visite surprise à Izumi alors que j'étais sortis.

_ La conversation a dégénéré en dispute et les choses en entrainant une autre, continua Izumi d'une voix gênée, j'ai finalement chuté et me suis cogné la tête contre la table.

_ Je suis arrivé à ce moment-là. Ils l'ont emmené à l'hôpital et il a été opéré de nouveau.

_ Vraiment !, s'exclama Naoya en posant une main sur le genou d'Izumi en signe de réconfort."

Izmui sursauta légèrement au contact et retint l'irrépressible envie de chasser la main de son genou.

" Euh... oui, dit Izumi en tentant un mince sourire.

_ J'espère que tout ira pour le mieux à présent, continua le jeune homme.

_ Eh bien... en fait, reprit Takamiya, eh bien... il y a eu... quelques séquelles... et...

_ Takamiya... Dis leur, lança Izumi d'une voix qui se voulait calme.

_ Bien mon cœur, répondit le traducteur, le choc a lésé une partie de son cerveau, celle qui contrôle la vue. Izumi est aveugle sans possibilité de rémission."

**

* * *

Notes de Mimosa : _Voir les personnages souffrir, pleurer, lutter et se relever c'est toujours un délice... mais toi tu décroches la palme du ''Sadisme''. Mais ne vas-tu donc pas laisser Izumi-kun respirer un peu et gouter même un chouilla au bonheur ? Sadique que tu es ! __Je me suis régalé à lire ce chapitre. Je me disais : « putain mais qu'est qui a bien pu arriver a Izumi après sa dispute avec son père ? ». Pas un seul instant je me serais attendu a une suite pareille j'ne suis encore toute remuée. Mais je vais faire la fille un peu sensible et fleur bleue : « Ca sera un Happy end tout de même non ? » __Je ne veux pas voir Izumi souffrir plus, mais d'un autre coté je suis impatiente de voir ce que tu peux encore lui faire subir au prochain chapitre._**

_Bon courage ! La suite La suite !_

_Peace_

_Mimosa_

_**Remarques de l'auteur : ... **euh ... que dire... je l'ai pas fait amnésique ! C'est plutot une bonne nouvelle, non ?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes : **_Et voilà... j'imagine que pour la plupart vous ne savez pas ce que je m'apprête à vous dire. Une mauvaise nouvelle pour ceux qui s'imaginaient une fic fleuve à rallonge. J'aime, j'adoore faire souffrir mes personnages mais au bout d'un moment cela ne fait plus trop réaliste alors j'ai préféré m'arrêter là et vous offrir tout de même une belle fin, parce que j'aime les happy end._

_Merci à tous de m'avoir soutenue tout au long de l'écriture de "Epreuves" et vous savons toutes comment j'en ai eu besoin : la fic a été en stand by pendant un long moment mais je suis contente d'avoir pu la finir à peu près comme je l'avais imaginé au départ. Des changements ont été fait, certaines suggestions des revieweuses ont été suivis. Vos commentaires ont été ce qui m'a poussé à continuer toujours plus loin et si je continue d'écrire, c'est, toujours pour pouvoir vous surprendre encore et encore._

_Ici je ferais un petit récapitule des fics en cours pour le moment :_

_Disparition II__ de ViewFinder que je continue d'écrire avec un réel plaisir, le couple Asami-Akihito m'inspira toujours._

_Les tourments de l'âme__ de Naruto qui après une review particulièrement mesquine m'a fait repenser la fic qui est pour le moment en stand-by, je ne pensais pas à le dire mais, j'ai préféré me tourner vers des fics à plus de considérations._

_Moi je ne suis rien__ de Naruto toujours, ma nouvelle fic bien sombre qui j'en suis sûre plaira aux fans du glauque. Passez faire un tour, je suis en manque de reviews pour cette fic._

_Et une news pour les connaisseuses... je vous offrirais peut être dans quelques mois la suite de "La Fête" en deux chapitres... N'est-ce pas magnifique !_

_Bref je vous quitte sur LoveMode mais je vous attends sur les autres et si vous voulez une autre fic de LoveMode... eh bien lancez-vous, écrivez là, je viendrais vous lire avec plaisir !_

_Besos_

**

* * *

Chapitre 9**

Izumi patientait tranquillement sur son siège lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la femme dans le haut-parleur. C'était son arrêt, il se leva lentement comme pour tester la stabilité de ses jambes et se saisit de la barre attendant que le métro s'arrête.

Il batailla un peu pour sortir mais une fois sur le quai, il déplia sa canne et lança à Namu, sa plus fidèle compagne :

" La sortie."

La golden retriever comprit immédiatement le message et le mena jusqu'aux escalators. Izumi respira avec bonheur l'air de la ville. Par cette journée d'été, il détestait par-dessus tout être enfermé dans les transports en communs humides de Tokyo.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, Namu signala la présence de la personne par un léger aboiement. Le jeune homme tendit la main et échangea une poignée de main.

" Izumi-san, pile à l'heure comme toujours.

_ Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous Hajima-san."

Le dit Hajima eut un rire gêné et laissa la chienne en bonne gardienne qu'elle était lui renifler la main. Il commença à marcher surveillant néanmoins que le jeune homme le suive. Puis il se morigéna lui-même, Izumi-san était aveugle depuis 5 ans maintenant et il savait parfaitement que le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour se déplacer. Le couple le suivit docilement et Hajima commença la conversation.

" Les journalistes sont là.

_ Déjà ?

_ Oui. J'aurais pu envoyer une voiture vous chercher, je ne comprendrais jamais votre envie de prendre les transports en commun.

_ Cela me fait sentir comme tout le monde j'imagine. J'espère en tout cas ne pas être en retard.

_ Non, vous êtes même en avance et puis les faire patienter est dans l'ordre des choses.

_ Ok.

_ La conférence se déroule dans un hôtel à un pâté de maison d'ici, nous y serons dans une minute.

_ Je vous suis."

Hajima n'avait pas menti, quelques minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient devant l'hôtel de luxe où les photographes les attendaient. Izumi entendit les flashs des appareils photos crépités et bon joueur, sourit aux objectifs : après tout ils étaient là pour lui.

Il ne s'attarda néanmoins pas sur les marches, il finit par demander à sa chienne d'avancer et lentement, il gravit les marches pour arriver jusqu'au hall. De tous les côtés, il entendait des " Sakashita-sama par ici !", "Une photo s'il vous plait" et autres demandes journalistiques. Il n'y prenait pas garde se contentant d'avancer et de confier à sa chienne le bon soin de suivre Hajima.

L'homme finit par s'arrêter devant une porte et alors que quelques maquilleuses rafraichissaient le visage de l'aveugle, il en profita pour dire.

" Les autres sont déjà en place, ils n'attendent plus que vous.

_ Allons-y alors, répliqua Izumi et chassant d'un geste doux les femmes qui papillonnaient autour de lui."

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent finalement dans la salle et les crépitements des flashs reprirent. Izumi s'avança, habitué, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ils montèrent sur l'estrade et alors que Hajima allait indiquer son siège à Izumi, l'homme à ses côtés se leva et le guida jusqu'à sa chaise.

Le sourire d'Izumi se fit plus franc et il serra brièvement la main, cette poigne qu'il reconnaitrait entre toutes.

" Bonjour mon amour, murmura Takamiya en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

_ Hmm... Bonjour, répondit Izumi en rougissant légèrement."

Une fois les journalistes tous assis, une femme sur l'estrade se leva et commença à présenter les personnes assises sur l'estrade.

" Bonjour à tous et merci encore d'avoir accepté de vous déplacer jusqu'ici pour cette conférence de presse. Je suis infiniment honorée de vous présenter l'auteur Sakashita Izumi gagnant du Grand Prix de Littérature de Tokyo pour son œuvre "Dans les méandres du ciel.""

Les applaudissements reprirent et Izumi, tout sourire se leva pour saluer la salle. Il se rassit au bout de quelques minutes après avoir envoyé quelques remerciements. Et la femme reprit.

" Je suis l'éditrice Yumi Honda et voici à ma droite Hajima Hanada l'agent de notre fabuleux auteur. Aux côtés de Sakashita-sama vous trouverez l'homme qui a rendu possible l'exportation de "Dans les méandres du ciel" à l'étranger, son traducteur Takamiya Katsura."

Et les applaudissements reprirent. Au bout d'un moment les journalistes finirent par se calmer et Yumi Honda poursuivit en se rasseyant.

" Veuillez demander la parole dans le calme et nous essayerons d'y répondre avec le plus grand soin. Oui ?"

Un journaliste se leva carnet en main.

" Bonjour Sakashita-sama.

_ Bonjour, répondit Izumi toute ouïe.

_ Vous êtes le plus jeune auteur à recevoir le Grand Prix de Littérature de Tokyo. Alors... quel effet ça fait ?"

Izumi eut un sourire avant de répondre.

" Eh bien, sincèrement je ne me suis pas posé la question. Je vais sur mes 25 ans cette année et franchement j'ai été réellement surpris de recevoir ce prix. Pas parce que je suis jeune, non, surtout parce que comme tout auteur, j'ai douté de mon premier travail comme le ferait n'importe qui. Alors quel effet ça fait de recevoir ce prix ? Pour tout vous avouer, révéla Izumi dans un rire, je ne m'en suis pas encore remis."

Les journalistes rirent avec lui et l'éditrice donna la parole à un autre journaliste.

" Pardonnez-moi si je pose une question indiscrète mais, techniquement n'a-t-il pas été difficile pour vous décrire un livre étant donné que vous n'êtes pas aveugle de naissance et qu'il vous a fallu apprendre le braille ?

_ Ce n'est pas une question indiscrète, répondit Izumi en faisant un signe à son éditrice qu'il avait senti se lever, c'est une excellente question. Pour tout vous avouer tout cela n'aurait pas été possible sans le soutien indéfectible des personnes autour de moi qui me soutiennent et qui me sont chères."

Izumi serra brièvement la main de son amant et poursuivit.

" Concrètement j'ai commencé à écrire ce livre sans avoir aucune notion de braille et il a été extrêmement difficile pour les autres de me relire. Mais grâce au vente de mon premier livre j'ai pu m'acheter un super ordinateur qui convertit ma voix en texte dactylographié et en braille. Magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

_ En effet et vous êtes donc prêt pour un second livre ?, rebondit le journaliste.

_ Plus ou moins, biaisa Izumi dans un sourire."

Un autre journaliste se leva.

" Le succès fulgurant de votre livre a dû changer pas mal de chose de votre quotidien ?

_ Oui... euh non... pas vraiment en fait. Si vous voulez que je réponde sincèrement, on ne me poursuit pas dans la rue, grands Dieux heureusement, ils ont encore pitié d'un aveugle. Non, sérieusement, peu de chose ont changé.

_ Vous protégez énormément votre intimité, il est difficile de savoir des choses sur vous.

_ Je suis un homme comme les autres et il est vrai que je préserve mon intimité. C'est un choix que je ne regrette pas.

_ Je comprends, répondit le journaliste.

_ Takamiya-san, vous êtes celui qui a travaillé sur le manuscrit de Sakashita-sama en tant que correcteur et de traducteur, n'a-t-il pas été trop difficile de travailler ensemble puisque vous avez l'habitude de travailler seul sur des traductions."

La voix grave et profonde de Takamiya à ses côtés lui fit légèrement pencher la tête. Le traducteur saisit le micro pour répondre.

" Il est vrai que j'ai l'habitude de travailler seul, mais Izumi et moi nous nous connaissions avant de travailler ensemble et cela n'a pas été si difficile pour moi de changer mes habitudes. Ça a été une expérience enrichissante et si Izumi-san est satisfait de mon travail, je serais honoré de retravailler avec lui.

_ Ce sera un plaisir Katsura-san, répondit Izumi.

_ On dit même, insista le journaliste, que vous êtes amants et que vous partagez le même appartement...

_ Il suffit, commença l'éditrice en se levant, Sakashita-sama vous n'êtes pas...

_ C'est bon, répondit tranquillement Izumi en posant une main sur celle de Takamiya qui s'était levé aussi, je vais répondre parce que de ce point de vue-là, je n'ai rien à cacher. En effet, je partage ma vie avec Katsura-san bien avant que nous travaillions ensemble. Et donc pour répondre à la question nous pouvons donc dire que nous sommes en couple. Est-ce tout ?"

Les flashs des photographes s'étaient intensifiés, tout comme la prise de la main du traducteur sur celle du jeune homme. Izumi sourit et caressa son épaule alors que Takamiya se rasseyait, aux anges. Izumi l'avait enfin dit, enfin reconnu aux yeux du monde qui plus est.

" Ne pensez-vous pas que cela pourrais influencer vos lecteurs et donc vos ventes avec cette révélation ?

_ C'est possible, mais sincèrement je n'écris pas pour vendre et encore moins pour faire plaisir à mes lecteurs. En réalité ma vie privé ne regarde que moi et si cela ne plait pas à certaine personne qu'il passe leur chemin. Et je ne veux pas non plus être un icone gay ou quoi que ce soit d'autre du genre. Il n'y a rien de d'horrible ou de glorieux d'être homosexuel, je vis ma vie tranquillement comme la majorité des gens et je ne veux pas être jugé par mes préférences parce que je suis connu.

_ Bien se sera tout, conclut Yumi Honda en se levant, Hajima-san et moi-même nous nous ferons un plaisir de répondre aux questions techniques s'il y en a."

Ce fut le signal du départ et Takamiya accompagné d'Izumi et de la chienne quittèrent la table. Ils sortirent ensemble, rayonnants sous les flashs et rapidement se dissimulèrent de la vue des journalistes.

Au bout d'un moment Takamiya se saisit de la main d'Izumi qui n'avait pas encore sortit sa canne et le conduisit d'un pas rapide jusqu'à sa voiture. Conscient de la fébrilité de son amant Izumi ne dit rien se contentant de suivre le mouvement en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rentrer à l'appartement. Une fois leurs vestes déposées et Namu relâchée, Takamiya sans un mot se saisit de son amant, le soulevant jusqu'à lui et se dirigea dans pas vif vers la chambre. Izumi noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Takamiya.

" Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es si pressé de rentrer ?, dit-il d'une voix innocente.

_ Tu l'as dit... tu l'as enfin dit et tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça m'a fait plaisir d'entendre cela.

_ Je n'ai fait que dire ce que je pense, Katsura, répliqua-t-il en se sentant jeter dans le lit.

_ Je t'aime..., lança Takamiya en montant à son tour sur son compagnon glissant habilement entre ses cuisses.

_ Je t'aime, répondit Izumi en nouant ses bras autour de son cou."

Takamiya lécha le cou du jeune homme tout en lui apposant sa marque et lui murmura à l'oreille.

" Tu le dis avec plus de facilité avec les années, souffla le traducteur tout en passant ses doigts sous la chemise de son amant."

Izumi se tendit en sentant la caresse chaude passer sous ses vêtements. Il soupira lascivement et se laissa un peu plus aller sur les couvertures. Malgré les années qui avaient passées, il ne s'habituait toujours pas totalement à cette sensation.

Ce fait de ne pas voir, il ressentait tout bien plus fort, il pouvait presque entendre le doux bruit de la paume de Takamiya sur son ventre. Sa main légèrement calleuse appuyait les points qu'elle savait sensibles et sentait qu'elle faisait tendre la peau douce sous elle.

Izumi déboutonna seulement les premiers boutons et soupira de bien être en faisant passer sa chemise par-dessus la tête. Débarrassé de son haut, il ressentait mieux le souffle chaud de son amant sur sa peau frissonnante. Il sursauta en sentant sa langue se poser directement sur son téton dressé : Takamiya savait comme toujours le surprendre.

Il leva les mains et saisit la nuque de son compagnon. Ses doigts avaient acquis une dextérité et une sensibilité qu'il ne leur connaissait pas et il savait que Takamiya appréciait particulièrement qu'il lui masse le dos et le crâne pendant que lui-même explorait son torse.

Il passa donc sensuellement ses doigts fins à la base de la nuque du traducteur, remontant lentement jusqu'au sommet de son crane alors le plus vieux explorait son cou, sa clavicule.

Izumi, sous le traitement, se détendait petit à petit. La journée avait été épuisante tout comme la semaine. Depuis qu'il avait reçu ce fichu prix, il n'avait pas un moment à lui. Il se laissa aller à gémir lorsque les mains de Takamiya descendirent jusqu'à ses hanches. Son compagnon délaissa son cou pour descendre, traçant un trait de feu par sa langue sur son torse, son ventre s'arrêtant à son nombril, le pénétrant, le suçant.

Mais Izumi ne gémissait pas comme d'habitude et Takamiya le voyait bien, il finit par arrêter ses gestes et posa la tête sur le ventre de son amant, appréciant les caresses qu'il lui donnait.

" Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses ?

_ Je repensais à la conférence de presse, répondit Izumi en soupirant.

_ Tu t'en es pas mal tiré je trouve, fit le traducteur.

_ Hmm, mes amis étaient là, Aoé et Naoya aussi, ma mère était là. Tout le monde... on pourrait dire simplement que je suis déçu.

_ Qu'il ne soit pas là...

_ Qu'il ne soit jamais là. Qu'il n'ait pas décidé de passer le cap, d'accepter et de se pardonner à lui-même.

_ Tu devrais... peut-être aller le voir ?

_ Pourquoi ? Il ne me semble pas être à moi de faire le premier pas.

_ Cela trouble ton moral, répliqua Takamiya, et c'est suffisant pour que je te propose cela."

Izumi rit devant l'inquiétude de son amant et le retourna sur le dos. A 25 ans il avait acquis ce qui s'appelle la force de la jeunesse et n'hésitait pas à s'en servir sur son amant qui criait souvent à l'injustice.

Il déboutonna rapidement la chemise de son amant et l'en débarrassa d'un geste vif avant de se jeter sur son cou, ondulant des hanches. Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux lorsque leurs virilités réveillées se rencontrèrent.

Ses doigts caressèrent le torse de son partenaire, retraçant le dessin de ses muscles, appuyant sur des points qu'il savait érogènes. Takamiya se redressa sur ses coudes, cherchant à embrasser son amant. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent lentement, douces, se cherchant doucement pour avoir plus. Izumi inclina la tête sur le côté, enlaçant les épaules de son amant tout en cherchant à approfondir le baiser.

Takamiya lui accorda la chose volontiers et entrouvrit les lèvres. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se caressèrent lentement et tendrement. Izumi finit par attraper sa jumelle, aspira et suça le bout tout en remuant sensuellement des hanches.

Tout en continuant d'embrasser son amant, Takamiya entreprit de le délester de sa ceinture et de déboutonner son pantalon. Il finit par découvrir l'objet de sa recherche et posa la main sur la boxer tendu d'Izumi.

Le jeune homme rompit le baiser sous le toucher et se cambra légèrement en arrière à l'écoute des sensations qui parcouraient son corps. Il sentit Takamiya glisser un peu plus sous lui tout en découvrant son sexe.

Le traducteur avait la tête au niveau de l'entrejambe de son amant et embrassa doucement le membre tendu de son compagnon. Izumi rejeta sa tête en arrière, cette fois-ci en laissant clairement entendre son gémissement de plaisir.

Son pantalon le gênait pour écarter plus les jambes, mais il ne voulait pas bouger pour le retirer car Takamiya venait d'engouffrer son membre dans sa bouche faisant de lent va et vient.

" Hmmm... Katsura... ngh... c'est bon..."

Izumi finit par se laisser tomber en avant, bougeant légèrement les hanches pour faire pénétrer son sexe dans la cavité buccale de son amant. Il essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler ses mouvements mais c'était difficile : Takamiya savait y faire pour lui faire tourner la tête.

Le traducteur finit par lui saisir les hanches l'obligeant à approfondir son mouvement et laissa le membre d'Izumi pénétra le plus profond de sa gorge. Il voulut sourire à l'écoute des râles de son amant mais trop occupé à sa tâche, il se contenta de plisser les yeux de satisfaction. Le traitement ne dura pas longtemps avant qu'Izumi ne rende les armes dans un cri de plaisir.

Encore sonné par l'orgasme qui l'avait pris, il se laissa retourner sur le lit. Takamiya se débarrassa rapidement de leur surplus de vêtement en quelques gestes. Puis s'allonge sur Izumi, calant son sexe entre les fesses du jeune homme et embrassant sa nuque et ses épaules.

Joueur Izumi bougea les hanches, réveillant sa propre virilité sur les draps et sentant le sexe de son amant gonfler entre ses fesses. Il trembla en sentant son amant descendre sur sa colonne, la parsemant de petit baiser et de coups de langue, les mains de Takamiya suivant le même chemin en caressant ses côtes puis ses hanches.

Inconsciemment, il releva le bassin et frissonna d'anticipation en sentant Takamiya lui écarter les cuisses. Le traducteur mordilla la chair tendre à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et du bout de la langue finit par lécher ses bourses. Le jeune homme se crispa de plaisir mais Takamiya maintint son emprise et remonta lentement jusqu'à son intimité palpitante.

Avant même qu'il l'atteigne Izumi gémissait déjà, il eut un sourire avant de gouter du bout de la langue l'intimité de son amant. Lentement il fit pénétrer sa langue dans l'anus déjà agité par les spasmes. Il suçota la peau douce se gorgeant des gémissements de plaisir du jeune homme.

Il se souvenait comment ce simple acte avait été difficile à réaliser après les complications de la tumeur de son amant. Il appréciait qu'il le touche mais était retenue par une sorte de peur qui l'empêchait de se livrer totalement.

Au fil des ans et en comprenant mieux son corps, Izumi avait laissé ses angoisses de côté pour se donner totalement et sans restriction à son amant.

A l'instant présent le jeune homme mordait avec rage les draps en face de lui, essayant de retenir un minimum ses râles, il finit par relâcher les draps innocents avant de tourner la tête vers son amant, lui montrant l'impatience de son visage.

" Haaan... Katsu... je... arrête de jouer !

_ Je ne fais que te récompenser pour ton travail, Izumi, répondit celui-ci entre deux coups de langues.

_ Je te veux... maintenant...

_ Mais...

_ Pas ta langue... haaa... toi !

_ Comme vous le désirerez Sakashita-sama, finit par concéder Takamiya."

Le traducteur remonta jusqu'à son amant et le retourna sur le dos avant de s'installer une nouvelle fois entre les cuisses largement écartées d'Izumi. Ils faisaient pratiquement toujours l'amour face à face. C'était une sorte d'accord tacite entre eux : quel que soit la position Takamiya aimait regarder les yeux sans vie mais pourtant si expressif de son amant et Izumi aimait sentir son souffle erratique sur son visage.

Tout en parsemant le cou d'Izumi de baiser et de légère morsure, il le pénétra lentement, s'insinuant doucement en lui comme pour savourer l'instant. Les doigts du jeune homme dans les cheveux blonds de son amant se crispèrent. Takamiya rejeta la tête en arrière sous la poigne de son amant.

" Aaaaah... mmh... Katsu... oui..."

_... je... Ngh !"

Inutile d'attendre, ils n'en avaient pas envie, aucun des deux. Le traducteur se pencha sur son amant, s'emparant de ses lèvres avec passion.

Takamiya commença alors ses va et vient, lents mais puissants, réguliers mais intense. Izumi se cala bien vite sur le rythme de son amant et ensemble commencèrent à se déplacer jusqu'au moment de leur jouissance.

Izumi sentait les muscles du dos de son amant rouler sous ses doigts, il sentait la sueur qui commençait à perler dans le creux de ses reins, il sentait son souffle se couper et reprendre plus vite. Tout en s'accrochant à ses épaules, il tendit le cou et embrassa la gorge, l'angle de la mâchoire, pour finir ensuite par baiser son menton.

Takamiya se contentait de grogner sous le doux traitement et d'une main écarta un peu plus les cuisses de son amant, s'enfonçant plus profondément. Cette main passa sur les reins du jeune homme, le soutenant, alors que le plus vieux accélérait sensiblement le rythme. Pour son plus grand plaisir, les cris d'Izumi s'intensifièrent en conséquence.

Il cala le creux de son coude sous la tête d'Izumi et les deux hommes plaquèrent leurs corps l'un contre l'autre dans un gémissement commun. Takamiya nicha sa tête dans son cou, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin, s'engainant le plus profondément possible. La friction de son sexe sur leurs ventres fit perdre la tête au jeune homme.

Il sentait Izumi proche de la jouissance et lui-même ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Leurs mouvements se firent plus erratiques mais aucun des deux ne voulaient se décoller. Izumi mordit doucement l'épaule de son amant et sentant son corps se tendre.

La jouissance puissante, le prit, le faisant se tordre et se contracter entre les bras de Takamiya. Son intimité se resserra douloureusement et le traducteur vint à son tour dans un râle.

Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux, nus, sur le lit, profitant de l'air du climatiseur qui caressait leurs peaux moites, Takamiya caressant distraitement le dos de son amant. Soudain le traducteur sursauta en voyant le regard de la chienne posé sur lui.

" J'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir fermé la porte, comment a-t-elle fait pour entrer ? Cette chienne est jalouse de moi, j'en suis persuadé.

_ Allons, ne fais pas l'enfant Katsu, rigola Izumi, Namu n'a pas de telles pensées.

_ Mouais j'en suis pas convaincu, fit-il en roulant sur le ventre et en commençant à monter sur Izumi, prêt pour un second round ?"

Avant même que le jeune homme ne réponde, la chienne aboya dans leur direction, tout en posant une patte sur le lit. Takamiya soupira dans le cou de son amant alors que celui-ci partit d'un grand rire.

" Ne fait pas la tête Katsu, fit-il, en se levant pour sortir la chienne hors de la chambre, regarde, continua-t-il en retournant sur le lit, je suis tout à toi."

**

* * *

Notes de Mimosa : **_Parfaite fin, sur un lemon en plus… que demande le peuple en plus … RIEN ! Génial j'ai adoré et même si je le dis et que je me répète c'est la meilleure fic que j'ai lu sur Love Mode._

_Merci pour avoir partagé tes talents d'auteur avec nous. Je t'ai souvent traité de psychopathe sadique, mais c'est le côté maso qui était bon._

_J'espère que tu auras encore de l'inspiration pour Love Mode._

_Peace_

_Mimosa_

_**Remarques de l'auteur : **Merci à toi Mim' d'avoir pris cette fic en cours de route en tant que Bêta même si je sais que tu la suivais depuis le début. Merci d'avoir corrigé mes horribles fautes aussi rapidement. Sincérement je ne sais pas si j'écrirais de nouveau sur LoveMode mais une chose est quasiment sûre, c'est que une fois Finder fini, peut être aurais-je le courage d'écrire la suite de "Menaces sur Shinmakoku" ! hé hé ! je sais que certaines attendent la suite avec impatience._

_Merci encore à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont suivis sur cette fic._

_Merci à SenseiAerlinne pour m'avoir bien fait marrer avec tes reviews, merci à Elishtar et au passage je kiffe ta nouvelle fic sur Finder alors la suite, vite ! merci à Eric Clutter désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer, merci à Ilada qui m'a suivie fidèlement sur LoveMode et sur les autres, merci à JTFLAM pour ses commentaires qui m'ont inspirés et enfin merci à Licylie qui avec ses reviews m'a encouragé à poursuivre._

_Hasta Luego !  
_


End file.
